


Paradichlorobenzene

by princessMimiko



Series: Familles de Sorciers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brimades, Contexte politique en fond, F/M, Familles de Sorciers, Harry bebé, Love Triangles, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV James, Relations sexuelles entre hommes, triangle amoureux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: Epoque des Maraudeurs vu par James, à travers ses relations avec Severus et Lily. Ou comment les événements s'acharnent à vous faire passer d'un petit con à un adulte plus ou moins responsable... [JPSR] et [JPLE] Le cerf et ses deux biches. Mention à la montée de pouvoir de Voldy. Présence de Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Et présence guest de Harry-bébé.[Fait parti de l'univers de "Familles de Sorciers" mais peut être lu sans avoir lu la fanfic principale]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Familles de Sorciers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Moi je les tords juste dans tous les sens !
> 
> Note de l’auteur 1 : Cette histoire a été originellement été publiée comme un bonus dans ma fanfic « Familles de Sorciers », mais il n’est pas nécessaire de connaitre l’histoire ou de l’avoir lu. Les évènements se passant bien avant.
> 
> Note de l’auteur 2 : J’ai eu envie d’écrire cette histoire après avoir lu le doujinshin (c’est l’équivalant manga d’une fanfic) « The World » de Mayu qui met en scène James Potter et un Severus Rogue tellement adorable. Honnêtement avant ça, je me disais que ce couple était juste improbable, comme quoi… Pour l’accompagner j’ai donc choisie une chanson japonaise et là aussi c’est particulier puisque c’est une chanson chantée originellement par un logiciel et non une vraie personne (le logiciel s’appelle vocaloid si ça vous dit quelque chose et le chanteur virtuel s’appelle Kagamine Len.) mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Dans les faits c’est une chanson programmée par OwataP et donc le petit Len virtuel prête sa voix à James car cette histoire suit le point de vue du papa d’Harry. Les paroles de la chanson représentent les sentiments du James que j’ai imaginé. J’espère que cela vous plaira.
> 
> Oh et il y a des scènes un peu chaude, mais bon, hein, il y a un joli petit rating M sur cette fic, ce n’est pas pour rien.

Boku wan nan no tame ni utau ?  
 _Pourquoi suis-je en train de chanter ?_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

Tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau  
 _Je me contente de chanter sans rien comprendre_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

Sou kotaemotome hashiridashita  
 _Alors j’ai couru à la recherche de réponses_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

Sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo  
 _Même si je savais que de là où j’étais je ne pouvais rien trouver_

Saa !  
 _C’est parti !_

**_Mai 1981_ **

-Tu es sûr que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul ?

Le ton honnêtement inquiet de la voix l’indigna. James tourna violemment la tête vers Lily, faisant par là même légèrement glisser ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Harry est mon fils ! Je peux quand même m’en occuper pendant quelques minutes ! Je ne m’appelle pas encore Peter que je sache ! 

Son épouse lui fit LE regard et il chercha aussitôt un point loin de cette direction. Il faisait bien d’éviter ses yeux car les éclats de jade promettant milles morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres étaient désormais sous son nez :

-Alors c’était quoi, ça, la dernière fois avec Sirius ?

-Eh ! On voulait juste vérifier ce que racontait un bouquin au sujet des réflexes physiques des bébés ! Harry a très bien tenu droit tout seul comme un grand !

-Sur les mains de Sirius, à plusieurs mètres du sol !! J’ai eu la peur de ma vie !!! 

-J’étais là pour le rattraper au cas où…

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Plus d’expériences !

James avait tout d’un coup l’air d’un chien à qui on venait de retirer son os.

-Bon… D’accord, marmonna-t-il, penaud.

-Plus JAMAIS !

-Oui, oui, j’ai compris…

Il attendit que la porte claque derrière sa femme pour se plaindre devant le berceau de son fils qu’il était un homme martyrisé. Harry ne sembla pas comprendre le problème de son père et continua à mâchouiller son loup en peluche.

James finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux un peu trop longs tout en se dirigeant vers le jardin. Il faisait un temps splendide dehors, un ciel bleu et dégagé comme il était rare d’en voir et il trouvait que son enfant devait en profiter.

Il l’entraina ainsi à marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant de le voir esquisser quelques pas maladroits, les bras tenus par son père. De temps en temps Harry tombait, ou plutôt James le laissait s’asseoir, et le petit garçon riait aux éclats comme s’ils avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu.

Soudain, averti par son instinct, James attira son fils contre lui et tourna la tête. Il s’était senti observé et tomba soudain sur une vision invraisemblable. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il refusa d’y croire, se demandant s’il s’agissait en fait d’un rêve. Il en avait tellement fait de ce genre…

Mais non, il semblait bien là. Séparé par une haie d’hortensia en fleurs, tranchant au milieu des vives et gaies couleurs du printemps.

Severus Rogue. Ses cheveux plus longs, tombant comme un rideau de chaque côté de son visage, sa peau pâle, ses yeux comme deux charbons enfoncés dans leurs orbites et soulignés de cernes. Il semblait en plus mauvais état que jamais, les épaules voutés et le corps complétement couvert de robes noirs qui semblaient peser comme une côte de maille.

Ainsi, l’homme semblait se rendre à son propre enterrement.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Lâcha James en essayant de contrôler sa voix, serrant son fils un peu plus fortement. Tu crois que je ne sais pas _QUI_ tu sers ? 

-James… Commença l’homme et son regard de détresse noua l’estomac de l’auror. Toi… Lily… L’enfant… Vous devez partir. Vous êtes en danger.

-Qu’est ce… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Vous vous êtes dressé trop de fois devant lui et c’est une chose qu’il n’admet pas…

-C’est notre devoir. Peu importe à quel point cela agace ton maître !

-Potter… Ne sois pas contrariant pour une fois et fait ce que je te dis ! 

S’emparant de Harry et le soulevant dans ses bras alors qu’il se redressait, James ne put s’empêcher de vouloir approcher la sombre silhouette, ne le lâchant pas un instant du regard. Si proche… Et pourtant si lointain. Quand il fit mine de reculer, James s’arrêta, trop conscient des 4 mètres maudits qui les séparaient.

-Je ne peux pas. Et encore moins tant que tu restes à ses côtés. Sev…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t’entendre ! Tu m’as déjà dit tout ça, mais… Rien n’a changé ! Je n’en ai… Rien à faire !!!

-Severus… Je t’aime.

L’homme le regarda avec une expression que James reconnut comme de la frustration.

-Et moi je te déteste.

Utaimashou odorimashou  
 _Chantons tous ensemble, dansons tous ensemble_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

Saa wamekimashou sakebimashou  
 _Allez, hurlons tous ensemble, crions tous ensemble_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

Inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina  
 _chien, chat, vache, cochon, tout le monde_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

Saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made  
 _Allez, devenons fous et dormons jusqu’à pourrir_

Saa !  
 _C’est parti !_

**_1976 - Milieu 6eme année -_ **

Il ne savait pas exactement quand il s’était réellement attaché à cet être. Il savait par contre quand il l’avait REALISE.

Une infirmerie blanche, des draps blancs, des rideaux doucement soulevé par le vent. Lui, le garçon, le teint blanc et ses cheveux noirs qui tranchaient sur le coussin, des bandages parcourant son corps et sa figure. Et lui, qui pleurait lamentablement devant cette vision.

Seul Remus l’avait vu, Remus qui partageait sa peine, mais pas vraiment pour les même raisons, et il n’avait rien dit. Il avait respecté cela. Sirius n’aurait pas compris, jamais, il semblait n’avoir jamais grandi dans sa tête, quant à Peter qui l’adulait, il aurait simplement effacé ce moment de sa mémoire pour ne garder que ce qui lui plaisait. 

Vous pensez bien, le grand, l’adulé James Potter pleurnichant au chevet du plus lamentable mec de Poudlard. Franchement, là, il n’en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait qu’on le laisse dans son plus parfait auto-apitoiement de lui-même.

-Des regrets Potter ?

Il releva la tête de ses mains croisées, remontant le long des plis et bosses des draps blancs jusqu’à l’unique œil non bandé, d’un noir si profond que parfois l’on n’apercevait même pas la pupille. Impossible d’y lire quoique ce soit, le serpentard restait soigneusement indéchiffrable, quoique la façon dont tombait ses épaules faisaient penser à de la résignation.

-Vous avez voulu me tuer, continua t’il, et cette fois-ci il y avait un rien de choc dans sa voix.

Choqué qu’ils en soient arrivés jusque-là.

-NON ! Hurla brusquement James, détestant viscéralement cette idée.

-Mon existence vous est-elle SI pénible ?

Oh Merlin, ce que contenaient ces quelques mots… James se haïssait, et sans se contrôler il grimpa sur le lit pour suivre des doigts la courbe d’un avant-bras d’une blancheur crayeuse, puis le creux d’une joue et le renflement d’une pommette, tout en répétant inlassablement des « Non ! » désespérés. Comme s’il voulait les infuser dans cet épiderme et les planter au plus profond de la chair. Il finit avec ses yeux plantés dans les siens, transmettant tout ce qu’il pouvait d’honnêteté.

-Non.

Il ne le laisserait jamais croire quelque chose d’aussi horrible. Rogue était figé sous ses mains, sous son front qu’il laissa retomber contre le sien.

-Bordel, non… 

-Par Salazar Potter, c’est d’avoir manqué devenir un meurtrier qui te fout le cerveau à l’envers ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu es des plus proches du « lamentable, sale et graisseux Servilus ».

James s’étouffa sur un début de rire.

Ça lui allait. Rogue pouvait être aussi acerbe qu’il le voulait. Il ne voulait ni de la sympathie de Remus, ni de l’adoration de Peter, ni de l’impunité outrageuse de celui qui était comme son frère. Pourtant pour être honnête, c’était lui qui était le responsable de tout ça.

Entièrement responsable.

Ruuru ga boku wa iya de  
 _Je déteste les règles_

Tada shibararetaku nakute  
 _Je n’ai aucune envie d’être dominé_

Dakara boku wa nigedashite  
 _Alors je me suis échappé_

Atosaki no koto wa wasure  
 _Sans penser aux conséquences_

**_1971 -1ere année-_ **

-Heeey je m’ennuie, gémit James, couché en travers de son lit, la tête pendante dans le vide.

Il fixait son voisin direct, un garçon aux boucles noires et à l’air espiègle. Sirius Black. Ils s’étaient de suite entendus, bien que reconnus d’abord pour avoir vagabondé aux quelques même fêtes dans leur enfance, sans pour autant s’approcher. Leur famille ne faisant pas vraiment parti du même cercle.

Mais bon rien que le fait que le gamin ait provoqué un scandale avec la mine la plus insolente qui soit en se faisant répartir à Gryffondor plutôt qu’à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de sa famille, lui avait immanquablement plût.

Ce genre de convention n’existait pas chez les Potter, mais si cela avait été le cas, il aurait sûrement fait pareil.

Si Sirius était des plus intéressant et prometteurs, il ne savait trop que penser des deux autres. Remus Lupin était discret et secret, se contentant d’interaction plus superficielles et collant son nez dans les bouquins dès qu’il le pouvait. Il semblait avoir raté sa vie chez les Serdaigles. Peter Pettigrow était d’une timidité maladive, petit, plutôt rondouillard, il semblait avoir peur de chaque chose qui sortait de sa bouche et se contentait de dire « Amen » à tout ce qu’il disait.

James était quant à lui, un « petit effronté » de 11 ans, avec la capacité de patience d’un chat à l’heure de sa pâté. Interprétez comme « aucune ». 

-Eh bien dors, lança Remus du côté qu’il ne pouvait pas voir.

-Veux pas. J’ai pas sommeil. Diiis Sirius, on va faire un tour ?

Sirius abaissa son livre sur le Quidditch, le regardant avec une expectative excitation. L’air de se demander s’il proposait bien ce qu’il proposait. Un rictus taquin déchira les lèvres de James et il fit onduler ses sourcils deux fois, lui donnant l’air tout à fait ridicule d’un gamin en pleine tentative de drague, ce qui tordit de rire son camarade. Ouais il était un clown, il assumait !

-Mais le couvre-feu est passé… Répondit prudemment Peter depuis ses couverture, attendant néanmoins avec impatience ce qu’il allait faire.

James savait qu’il suffirait de le pousser un petit peu ce Peter avant qu’il ne plonge avec lui dans le vice et le mal.

-Oh, qui se préoccupe du règlement ?!? Moi je dis que les règles sont juste faite pour être brisées !

-Ca, ça pourrait être un projet, ajouta Sirius en sautant de son lit. On pourrait faire en sorte de violer toutes les lois du règlement de Poudlard avant d’être diplômés ! 

James se redressa aussitôt, les yeux brillant d’excitation :

-OUI ! Quelle idée parfaite camarade !

Il alla rejoindre l’autre garçon, l’attirant dans une étreinte visant apparemment à écraser sa tête contre son torse :

-Je savais qu’on était fait pour être ensemble ! Je t’ai attendu toute ma vie et c’est le destin qui nous a réuni mon frère !!!

Sirius tenta vainement de se dégager, arguant qu’il allait finir par tuer son nouveau frère, avant de finir par lui chatouiller les hanches, ce qui eut plus de succès.

Du côté de Remus, on entendit un ricanement sournois.

-Quoi ?!? Grognèrent les deux bruns.

-« Article n° 233, alinéa B : il est interdit de marcher à l’envers dans les couloirs avec une cuillère dans la bouche et un œuf dessus. »… Et il y en a encore des bonnes comme celle-là…

Malheureusement cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté car une lueur diabolique s’alluma dans les yeux des deux garçons.

-Bon ok, je vous laisse entre cinglés… 

James et Sirius étaient déjà à fomenter un plan pour obtenir des œufs. En même temps, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune et le jeune Potter tourna un instant la tête vers son coffre, se demandant s’il devait ou non parler de la cape d’invisibilité à Sirius. Puis finalement il renonça. Cela serait plus amusant ainsi.

Cette nuit ils firent les fous dans les couloirs sans vraiment tenter d’être discrets et engagèrent de véritables courses poursuites avec les préfets, professeurs et le concierge. Ils se fichaient d’être pris car jamais avant ils n’avaient été aussi libre.

Se réfugiant dans un placard à balai, ils discutèrent un long moment avant que James arrive à persuader Sirius de faire un serment du sang avec lui, ce qui était aussi bien interdit à Poudlard que dans le monde sorcier en général. Se tranchant chacun la paume de la main avec le canif de Sirius, ils échangèrent leur sang en se promettant d’être toujours là l’un pour l’autre.

N’y étant pas allé de main morte, les deux garçons finirent leur première escapade coincés sur des lits de l’infirmerie avec leur directrice de maison leur hurlant dessus qu’ils avaient eu de la chance que l’une des préfètes de Poufsouffle pense à ouvrir ce placard et les trouve en train de se vider de leurs sangs.

Sirius reçut sa deuxième beuglante de l’année et James s’amusa à parodier la voix de sa mère durant la semaine qui suivit.

Le lundi de la nouvelle semaine, Remus se frappa le front, désespéré, alors que les deux garçons remontaient les couloirs à l’envers, une cuillère avec un œuf dans la bouche. James avait tellement envie de sourire et de rire qu’il avait un mal de chien à tenir sa cuillère entre ses lèvres, mais jamais lui ou Sirius n’auraient pu rêver de mieux en devenant le centre de l’attention de tous les élèves.

Il savait bientôt que de la 1ere à la dernière année, tout le monde saurait qui étaient Potter et Black et qu’ils attendraient tous avec impatience leur prochaine facétie !

Même les infâmes serpentards qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde et qui se moquaient de son meilleur ami et frère.

C’est parce qu’il marchait à l’envers qu’il LES remarqua pour la première fois. La petite rousse aux adorables fossettes rieuses et le garçon au teint cireux, aux yeux étranges tellement ils étaient noirs. Cela fit buguer un instant James parce que si Lily Evans ne lui était pas totalement inconnu car elle était dans sa classe, il ne remettait pas du tout le garçon. Puis alors il avisa son uniforme : le vert et argent le frappant comme une gifle. Ah, il aurait dû le deviner à cet air fuyant qu’il observait derrière les mèches brunes qui entouraient son visage, il s’agissait d’un serpent…

Maintenant restait à savoir pourquoi un misérable serpent discutait si joyeusement avec une lionne. Un mauvais sourire ourla les lèvres de James alors qu’il entendait à présent les hurlements scandalisés de McGonagall précédant comme toujours les punitions. Vu ce que les serpentards faisaient subir à Sirius, il était hors de question qu’un seul serpent s’approche d’eux, et celui-là allait vite le comprendre…

Son regard croisa alors celui de son meilleur ami, s’offrant deux sourires jumeaux alors qu’ils lâchaient leur cuillère et que les œufs s’explosaient à terre, salissant le bas de leur robe, mais aussi celles des malheureux aux alentours. Au milieu des cris, les deux garçons partirent en courant et James s’assura de bousculer le serpentard au passage, même si tout ce qui comptait vraiment, c’était le rire de Sirius.

Et leurs mains solitaires qui se cherchaient.

Sashizu saseru no ga iya de  
 _Je n’aime pas qu’on me dise quoi faire_

Sukoshi waru ni naritakute  
 _Je veux être un petit diable_

Shin’ya ie wo nukedashite  
 _J’ai fugué de chez moi en pleine nuit_

Yoru no machi wo hashirinuke  
 _Pour courir dans les rues sombres de la ville_

**_1970_ **

-Nous t’adorons James chéri, tu le sais ?

-Oui maman, répondit docilement le petit garçon de dix ans en se trémoussant sur place.

Les mains d’Euphemia Potter tenaient son visage en coupe et elle baisa son front.

-Tu es tellement précieux, tu comprends pourquoi maman et papa ne veulent pas que tu sortes de la maison ?

L’enfant, frustré, hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Non, il ne comprenait rien, mais ce n’était pas comme si on attendait vraiment son avis.

-Tiens, boit ta potion calmante.

James retint de justesse une grimace. Il détestait cette mixture que ses parents l’obligeaient à avaler matin et soir. Fléamont et Euphemia Potter avaient échoué pendant si longtemps à avoir des enfants, mais ils n’avaient jamais renoncé. Le souci c’était qu’ils n’étaient plus de toute première jeunesse, loin de là, les rides marquaient bien les yeux doux et aimables d’Euphemia, la calvitie aurait menacé Fléamont s’il n’avait pas été un inventeur de potion de génie, mais cela revenait au même : il était plus évident de penser qu’ils étaient les grands-parents de James que ses parents.

Et James avait un léger, tout petit, problème : dans le monde moldu on lui aurait aussitôt diagnostiqué un TDAH ou « Trouble de déficit de l’attention avec hyperactivité ». Sauf que dans le monde sorcier, on donnait juste des potions calmantes, parce que droguer les enfants étaient tellement plus rapide et simple. 

James grimpa sur sa chaise, faisant face au verre remplit d’une substance laiteuse. Il se mit aussitôt à se balancer sur l’assise avec l’impression qu’il allait exploser de l’intérieur s’il ne laissait pas sortir son énergie. A chaque mouvement de balance, la chaise grinçait comme un instrument de musique dont il avait le contrôle.

-James. S’il te plait. Ton père est fatigué…

Toujours fatigué. Le petit garçon se sentait totalement en décalage. Parfois il se disait que ses parents auraient dû adopter un animal plutôt que de l’avoir lui, parce que tout ce qu’ils semblaient vouloir, c’était quelque chose à câliner et à aimer… Mais un enfant avait bien d’autres désirs.

Il était assoiffé et les caresses et les mots doux n’étaient que de douces couvertures qui l’étouffaient.

-Je m’ennuie maman… Je suis tout le temps tout seul dans cette maison ou le jardin.

-Mais non, tu n’es pas tout seul, nous sommes là.

-Ce n’est pas suffisant, marmonna t’il.

-Pardon ? Le questionna la vieille dame qui n’avait pas entendue.

*Votre amour m’étouffe, encore et encore.* Aurait-il voulu lui dire, mais à la place de cela il choisit un sujet moins pénible :

-Ne puis-je voir d’autres enfants ? Nous vivons dans un village sorcier après tout.

-Mais nous voyons du monde et nous échangeons avec pas moins de sept familles de Godric’s Hollow…

-MAIS ILS N’ONT PAS D’ENFANTS !!! Hurla James, exaspéré de voir que ses parents semblaient sourds à ses véritables désirs.

Tous vieux, tous avec des enfants déjà adultes et installés ailleurs ou pas d’enfants du tout. Pourquoi les sorciers semblaient tous SI vieux ???

-JAMES ! TA POTION ! Intervint son père avant de revenir à une voix plus douce : tu t’énerves parce que tu ne l’as pas prise.

-JE VEUX PAS LA PRENDRE CETTE POTION STUPIDE !!!

Il se jeta hors de sa chaise et se mit à crier, hystérique. La magie répondit aussitôt à l’appel et le verre et son contenu douceâtre explosa en plusieurs morceaux, arrachant des cris de surprises et de peur à ses parents. 

-JAMES !!!

Mais l’enfant n’avait cure des appels de ses parents, il continua à crier, se plaçant toujours hors de portée. Il en avait assez des gentillesses, il en avait assez de la solitude, il ne supportait plus cette prison dorée et les chaînes hypocrites de l’amour.

Ses parents l’aimaient trop, il était trop important à leurs yeux et aveuglés ils étaient incapable de répondre à ses besoins. Besoin d’ouverture, mais aussi de limites. Jamais il n’avait été puni, on cédait à presque tous ses caprices, on le couvrait de cadeaux pour le calmer. Stupide. Vraiment stupide. 

Sans réfléchir plus, sa magie brisa toutes les vitres des fenêtres, creusant le plus de trous possible dans la muraille, désirant sentir le vent s’y engouffrer et tout balayer. Quand les portes fenêtres cédèrent à leurs tours, il se sentit aspiré par celles-ci et sauta par-dessus le châssis, atterrissant sur la terrasse avant de courir sur le gazon et de passer le portail.

Aussitôt il eut l’impression de respirer à nouveau normalement. Aspirant une large goulée d’air, insensible aux cris derrière lui, il utilisa ses petites jambes excitée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la maison. Il ne réfléchit même pas au fait de se perdre, il se gorgeait de sa liberté. 

Il finit par s’arrêter quelque part. De la buée s’échappant de sa bouche. Il n’avait pourtant pas froid. Pas encore. Son regard s’égara un instant sur la rue plongée dans l’obscurité, juste éclairée par un unique réverbère qui attirait les insectes. Il plongea instinctivement dans sa lumière et s’assit sur le trottoir.

C’était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il était calme comme ça. Pas de ce calme artificiel qui l’enserrait d’un étau de coton et l’empêchait de réfléchir, mais bien d’une vraie impression de sérénité née d’une bonne fatigue et de son cœur qui ralentissait lentement pour reprendre un rythme normal.

Regardant ses mains, il avait enfin l’impression d’être vivant, avec une personnalité et un futur, pas juste une jolie poupée posée là pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Cela l’inquiéta cependant un peu, parce que plus il regardait ses mains, plus il se demandait ce qu’il était censé en faire… 

« Nan no tame ni ikiru noka »  
 _« Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? »_

Boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa  
 _J’ai demandé à un chat errant_

Neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni  
 _Il ne m’a rien répondu_

Tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita  
 _il m’a juste regardé avec des yeux méprisants_

**_-1977- 7eme année_ **

Il ouvrit les yeux, troublé par de vieux cauchemars… Qui étaient en réalité plutôt de vieux souvenirs. Inspirant lentement, il prit un moment pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct. C’est alors qu’il comprit ce qui l’avait arraché à son sommeil.

-Encore sur ces fichus bouquins, grommela James.

Il venait d’être réveillé par le bruit caractéristique des vieilles pages tournées et jugeait avoir le droit de s’en plaindre. Severus lui jeta à peine un regard plein de dédain avant de reprendre sa lecture.

James roula dans le lit, pour se placer à moitié sur le dos du jeune homme, et ainsi pouvoir taquiner de ses lèvres et de sa langue la peau nue de sa nuque.

-Potter… Râla Severus qui n’arrivait plus de ce fait à se concentrer.

-Huhuum ? Quoi donc Severus ? Fit James avec un immense sourire dans la voix.

-Tout à l’heure ne t’a donc pas suffit ?

-Allons, un grand garçon comme moi (il fit glisser son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale du serpentard, lui arrachant un immense frisson) avec dans son lit une créature aussi charmante que toi.

-Merci pour le « créature », répondit Severus d’un ton sardonique qui n’allait absolument pas avec l’expression troublée de son visage qui aux yeux de James aurait pût tout aussi bien dire « Attache moi à un poteau et fais-moi l’amour violemment ! ».

Le tenant déconcentré, le gryffondor tenta d’éloigner le livre maudit des mains de son amant, le retournant sur le dos pour pouvoir plonger sur ses lèvres et les martyriser de ses dents. Il fut celui qui perdit vite sa concentration lorsque le serpentard se mit à gémir de satisfaction dans sa bouche, son corps se soulevant pour mieux se lover au sien.

On pouvait dire ce que l’on voulait, pour James, Severus était la créature la plus sensuelle qui avait jamais partagé ses draps. Tant de potentiel caché sous un uniforme, bien que s’il avait fait un peu l’effort de nettoyer ses lunettes et d’aller au-delà de l’idée toute faites qu’il s’en était fait, il aurait vu la délicatesse de ses gestes, la finesse de son corps plutôt semblable à celle dont on aurait imaginé les elfes pourvues, la noblesse de sa posture malgré tout ce que lui et ses amis lui avait fait subir.

Severus ne le croyait jamais quand il lui disait pardon, alors James faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour se pardonner en lui donnant le plus de plaisir possible. Même s’il sentait toujours qu’après avoir passé presque 6 années à lui faire détester son corps, le fait que James l’accepte et le désire ne suffirait pas à lui rendre son amour propre.

Peu importe, il finirait par le lui faire accepter, ainsi que ses sentiments, léchant et suçant la fragile peau blanche de son cou, embrassant ses clavicules et le dos de ses mains, aspirant ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir, et surtout se régalant de ses soupirs, de la façon dont son corps, honnête, se tordait pour recevoir plus et mieux et ses doigts griffant son dos.

Puis pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il le pénétra, toujours avec douceur et précaution, cherchant à chasser la détestable idée qu’avait cet homme d’être utilisé pour son propre plaisir ou pour le lui faire payer plus tard.

La confiance du serpentard était plus dure à obtenir qu’un optimal en divination. Mais il relevait le défi, et en attendant, il devait se satisfaire que la chair était faible et plus qu’enthousiaste de ses attentions.

Et ça commençait par le fait que James le faisait toujours jouir avant de se le permettre lui-même. Que cet idiot borné n’aille pas dire qu’il n’était pas un amant exceptionnel… Ou un dieu du sexe, ça aussi il acceptait.

Retombant sur la poitrine de Severus, satisfait comme un chat devant un bol de crème, il se mit à faire voyager ses doigts le long de l’intérieur du bras de son amant, suivant le tracé de quelques veines bleutés.

Maintenant qu’il avait éloigné ce dernier de tout fichu livre de magie noire, il repensa à son rêve et se perdit dans cette impression de vide et de peur qui l’avait envahi.

-Dis Severus… Pourquoi sommes-nous sur Terre ? Lâcha-t-il sans cesser de le caresser.

L’autre bras du serpentard bougea et une main aux longs doigts vint se poser sur le haut de son dos. Dans une optique sans doute plus réconfortante que charnelle, mais ça convenait à James. Si Severus réagissait bien aux avances sexuelles, il n’était jamais celui qui les réalisait.

-Oh de la métaphysique après le sexe Potter ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

James bougonna, boudant contre sa peau et rougissant légèrement. 

-Je suis sérieux.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça t’arrivait, répondit Severus, faussement confus.

-Navré de te décevoir, si, ça m’arrive assez souvent, surtout avec toi dans les parages. TU es celui qui n’est jamais sérieux.

-Peut-être parce que je ne considère rien de tout cela sérieux.

-C’est un problème.

-Le tien peut être, répliqua sèchement Severus en ôtant sa main de son dos.

En réponse James se releva sur ses coudes afin d’affronter son regard. Ça ressemblait toujours à cette soirée à l’infirmerie, après que Severus ait été à moitié estropié par Remus-mode-loup-garou. James tentant désespérément de convaincre les orbes noir de nuit à croire en sa franchise.

-Qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de croire que tout ça est une blague de mauvais gout ou une façon particulièrement criminelle de te martyriser ? Parce que vraiment, c’est presque humiliant pour moi… Quand tu tiens un tel discours j’ai presque l’impression de te violer…

-Je… Je suis consentant… Je crois, l’arrêta t’il aussitôt même s’il n’avait l’air pas très sûr de ce qu’il disait. Je ne suis pas un idiot et ce serait bête de cracher sur ce que tu m’offres, sachant que tu es probablement, pour une raison qui m’échappe, le fantasme sexuel de plus de la moitié de l’école…

James prit aussitôt une moue indignée : comment ça une raison qui lui échappait ? Qui avait gémit de plaisir il n’y a même pas cinq minutes ? En réponse Severus plissa les yeux, mais pas d’une façon menaçante. De temps en temps il avait cet air amusé affreusement choquant et complétement bandant.

-C’est « la raison qui m’échappe » ou « que la moitié de l’école » qui t’offusque ainsi ?

-Tss l’autre moitié est pour Sirius, marmonna James avant de se gifler mentalement en sentant son amant se tendre.

Ca y est, le nom maudit avait été prononcé et Severus redevint tout de froideur et de colère revêtu.

-Je pourrais te croire le jour où, par exemple, tu parleras de notre relation à ceux que tu appelles tes « amis » ! Asséna t’il d’un ton glacial.

-On en a déjà parlé, gémit de frustration James en se laissant retomber, le front contre les clavicules blanches et parfaites.

-Ah ça, pour en avoir déjà parlé, en convint Severus, mais je me fiche de tes excuses. Je me fiche de la déception de cette larve de Pettigrow, je me fiche de la stupide compréhension et compassion de Lupin et plus que tout je me fiche de votre future dispute à Black et à toi !

-Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas et qu’ils n’ont jamais rien fait pour ça, mais…

-Vu comme ça je peux dire que je ne t’aime pas non plus Potter.

-Merde Rogue, ne dis pas ça d’un type couché nu contre toi !

-L’amour et le sexe sont deux choses qui n’ont pas forcement de rapport.

-Donc si je te comprends, toi et moi c’est juste du sexe ? Tu crois que je vais vraiment gober que TOI tu serais capable de te donner à ce point juste pour du plaisir que tu pourrais te procurer avec ta main droite ? 

-Oh j’ose penser que tu te sais meilleur que ma main droite, répondit Severus avec nonchalance. Mais je ne veux pas gonfler un peu plus ton orgueil surdimensionné.

-Mon orgueil t’emmerde…. Et puisque c’est comme ça, c’est assez pour cette nuit, j’me casse.

James roula pour s’échapper du lit du préfet et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son boxer. Severus ne le retiendrais pas. Il ne le faisait jamais, se contentant de le regarder avec colère et parfois, de façon tellement furtive qu’il croyait le rêver, un rien de vulnérabilité.

Il sautillait pour enfiler son pantalon lorsqu’à son étonnement Severus revint à l’attaque.

-Je me demande pourquoi on n’en parle jamais…

-De quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-De la raison principale pour laquelle je ne te crois pas.

James se retourna vers lui, méfiant, la braguette encore ouverte et le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que sa cape d’invisibilité sous le bras.

-Qui est à ton avis ? Fit-il avec méfiance, prévenant avec son expression que le serpentard ferait mieux de peser soigneusement ses paroles.

-Evans.

Tout d’un coup, ce fut comme si toute chaleur avait déserté la pièce. James carra de la mâchoire, un tic dont son fils hériterait même s’il ne le savait pas. Et pour paraphraser Drago Malefoy des années plus tard : c’était loin d’être leur expression la plus sexy.

La colère était toujours non loin. L’impulsivité Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

Il marcha à grand pas vers la porte avec l’intention de disparaitre sans un mot, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, une fois dans l’embrasure, il s’arrêta et se retourna.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu te sens si mal Rogue ? Pourquoi t’es là à pas assumer ? C’est parce que je suis la seule putain de personne qui veut faire l’amour avec toi ! Et parfois j’en viens moi-même à me demander pourquoi je fais ça !

Il détourna le regard aussitôt, refusant de voir la nouvelle plaie que sa langue de vipère avait infligé… Mais il se devait de se protéger lui aussi.

Et on ne parlait pas de Lily !

_A suivre..._


	2. (Partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_AVERTISSEMENT_ ** _: Rating M, je rappelle, nous avons là une petite scène entre deux hommes, plus des discussions d’ados en pleine période de puberté._

Nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite  
J’ai bu du café interdit

Kumorisora wo miagetanda  
et j’ai levé les yeux au ciel nuageux

Ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru ?  
Que puis-je faire maintenant ?

Soresura wakaranai !  
Même pour ça je ne trouve pas de réponses !

**1973 – 3eme année**

Elle l’avait défiée. C’était la seule raison.

Du moins c’était ce qu’il tentait de s’enfoncer dans le crâne en fixant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux vibrants yeux verts qui lisait un magazine avec une amie, se faisant de temps en temps quelques commentaires, allant même jusqu’à rire sous cape.

-Jamie, tu LA regarde encore, fit une voix remplie de malice à côté de lui.

-Laisse le tranquille Sirius, maugréa Rémus alors que Peter se tordait le cou pour tenter d’apercevoir l’objet des pensées de James.

Comme il était assis à côté de lui, d’abord pour faire leur devoir, comme Remus l’avait proposé, puis voyant que James avait abandonné cette idée, il avait fait de même, il aurait pensé pouvoir dire de qui il s’agissait mais le brun lui attrapa la tête pour la remettre droite avant d’envoyer un coussin droit sur Sirius.

-Hey !

-C’est mérité ! Argua James avec un grand sourire avant de plisser les yeux en se penchant vers son meilleur ami : et devons-nous parler des yeux de chiots battu que tu fais à chaque fois qu’Ariane Nobble te regarde ?

-JE. NE. FAIS.PAS.des yeux de chien battu !

-De CHIOT battu, c’est encore pire !

Faisant fi du petit garçon à côté qui les regardait avec de grands yeux plein d’étoile, se trémoussant et ouvrant la bouche comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose sans y arriver. On sentait qu’il aurait aimé ajouter son grain de sel avec une remarque amusante ou spirituelle, mais malheureusement rien de tout cela ne lui venait et il ne pouvait que regarder les deux garçons se battre avec des coussins sans faire le moins du monde attention à lui.

Remus s’enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, les regardant d’un air protecteur, n’essayant pas pour sa part d’essayer de pénétrer dans la relation privilégiée qui existait entre ces deux-là.

Ce petit instant fut néanmoins brisé lorsque l’étudiante que James observait tout à l’heure se plaça derrière eux, les poings posés furieusement sur ses hanches :

-Potter ! Black ! Serait-ce trop vous demander d’aller faire du chahut ailleurs ?! 

James se tourna vers Lily Evans, un sourire mauvais plissant un coin de ses lèvres :

-Eh bien Evans ? Un peu d’amusement et aussitôt tu te défrises ? (« elle est pas frisée » précisa Sirius sous lui avant que James ne revienne l’étouffer avec son coussin) Sais-tu au moins ce que c’est ? Entre nous, si j’étais toi, je ferais attention, on commence partout à t’appeler la rabat-joie, et si ça continue la seule personne qui voudra encore trainer avec toi, c’est cette serpillère de Servilus Roguinouchet !

James s’amusa de voir au fur et à mesure de son monologue le visage de la jeune fille se tirer et une barre rouge, traversant son visage, grossir et grossir… Jusqu’à ce que des embryons de larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux.

Il voulait qu’elles s’écoulent, alors peut-être ce beau minois se tordrait complétement et que peut être même toute à ses pleurs, son nez se mettrait à couler, il attendait perversement ce moment, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire oublier la gryffondor.

Mais non, elle se rebiffa et ses yeux si verts se mirent à jeter des éclairs :

-MESURE TES PAROLES POTTER ! Severus est mon ami ! Il ne t’a rien fait ! C’est toi et tes stupides copains qui lui cherchaient sans arrêts des noises !

Quoi ? C’était parce qu’il avait fait allusion à la larve des serpentards qu’elle avait soudain reprit du poil de la bête ? C’était incompréhensible ! Et plus incompréhensible encore le fait que ses yeux étaient encore plus fascinant quand elle était en colère.

Ce serpentard était vraiment une plaie.

-Mais si il me fait quelque chose, la seule vue de sa silhouette sordide me donne envie de le voir se vautrer lamentablement et faire le tapis. Je n’y peux rien, sérieusement, c’est incontrôlable ! Ma baguette bouge toute seule ! Lâcha James avec un faux air innocent, un sourire aussi contrit que moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Lily inspira profondément, semblant avoir l’air de vouloir l’étrangler, finalement elle tourna des talons en lui assénant un :

-PAUVRE TYPE !

Et James, Sirius qui s’était dégagé entretemps et Peter s’esclaffèrent de rire. Rémus continua de les regarder d’un air indulgent avant de se replonger dans un livre.

-Oh par les chaussettes de Godric ! Sa têêête ! Gémit Sirius qui se roulait à présent par terre en se tenant le ventre, douloureux de ses rires.

-C’était trop fort James ! Ajouta Peter en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais ouais je sais ! Je sais ! Inutile de me lever un autel, je me contenterais de vos offrandes ! Fit James en s’inclinant face à un public invisible.

-T’es trop con ! Ricana Sirius avant d’ajouter : T’es au courant qu’elle est surement en train de pleurer quelque part ?

-C’est pas ma faute si elle se met elle-même dans tous ses états. Elle n’a qu’à rire comme tout le monde de nos conneries et cesser de trainer avec des gringalets graisseux !

Et pour appuyer son argument, James tenta d’imiter le visage long et l’expression torturé de Severus Rogue.

Peter et Sirius repartirent alors dans une crise de fou rire, ce dernier criant pitié parce qu’il n’en pouvait plus, son souffle et ses zygomatiques criant grâce.

-Fais attention James, pour peu, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux d’Evans ! Le prévint Remus avec un grand sourire.

Et là c’est James qui éclata de rire. Lui ? Amoureux d’Evans ! Quelle bonne blague ! 

Tout ça, c’était juste parce qu’elle l’avait défiée.

Dakara boku wa utaisakebunda  
Alors je me contente de brailler

Paradichlorobenzene

Sono imi mo rikai sezu ni wameku  
J’hurle sans comprendre pourquoi

Paradichlorobenzene

Kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no ?  
Dis-moi, pourras-tu t’en satisfaire ?

Paradichlorobenzene

Okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nanika kawaru no?  
Pourras-tu changer quelque chose en brisant les règles?

**1977 – 7eme année**

James courait dans les couloirs, ignorant son état général, c’est-à-dire toujours habillé de sa tenue de quidditch et couvert de boue de la tête au pied, ce qu’il devait à la glissade sur le terrain qui lui avait valu d’attraper le petit objet qui battait lentement des ailes dans son poing. Derrière les fenêtres la pluie ne cessait de tomber, elle qui avait rendu leur match désagréable au possible et l’avait privé de la présence de la seule personne qui l’intéressait.

Négociant à toute vitesse un couloir, dérapant un peu sur la boue collée sous ses chaussures, il releva une tapisserie et s’enfouit dans un étroit passage secret. Il en sortit par un placard à balais, marcha quelque pas et disparut à nouveau en entrant dans une salle inutilisée. Au milieu du bric à brac entreposé là, il attrapa le cadre d’un tableau et le fit pivoter comme une porte pour découvrir un petit escalier en colimaçon qui montait pile poil à l’endroit où il voulait se rendre.

Dans un sombre et étroit rayonnage de la bibliothèque, toute une étagère se décala pour le laisser passer et il se mit en quête.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu’il cherchait, assis replié contre une étagère et avec un grand sourire joyeux, se laissa glisser à ses pieds, se collant à ses mollets relevées devant lui.

-Je l’ai attrapé ! On a gagné le match !

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de refermer le livre où il griffonnait quand il était arrivé. James eut juste le temps de voir qu’il s’agissait de son manuel de potion avancée avant qu’il ne le cache dans son sac.

-Et alors ? Répondit-il d’un ton sombre.

James fit la moue, affreusement déçu de son manque d’enthousiasme même s’il se demandait comment il avait pu s’imaginer que la réaction serait autre. Tout le monde l’avait toujours félicité, il était considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération et il en était fier.

-Tu n’es pas mignon DU TOUT Sev’…

-Tant mieux parce que ce n’est pas dans mes ambitions… Potter tu es horriblement sale, ne te frotte pas contre moi comme ça…

Rien que pour l’enquiquiner plus, James plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pâles et le barbouilla de sa « saleté ».

-Potter… Fit Severus d’une voix menaçante, ressemblant assez à un chat feulant un avertissement. 

-J’étais venu t’offrir le vif d’or que j’ai attrapé, le coupa ce dernier en lâchant l’éclat doré pour le rattraper presque aussitôt. Mais je connais un tas de filles dehors plus enthousiaste que toi à l’idée de l’avoir…

Le serpentard ne broncha pas, se contentant de le fixer de son regard d’encre, un peu de terre sur l’une des joues. Finalement, il baissa le regard avant de se lever :

-Alors je t’en prie. Ça ne me serait d’aucune utilité. J’ajouterais même que je déteste ce qu’il représente. 

James recula le visage, se sentant comme s’il venait d’être giflé. Il crispa sa main sur le vif d’or, ce petit éclat lumineux, comme une lueur d’espoir, qui vrombissait dans le coin de l’œil des attrapeurs. Il aimait au contraire tout ce qu’il pouvait représenter, même ce côté futile que Severus dédaignait de plus en plus.

Car par bien des aspects James était l’incarnation même de la futilité.

Et il détestait voir le jeune homme échapper à son influence pour s’avancer dans les ténèbres.

Un peu sonné, il se laissa retomber un instant sur les fesses, sans pour autant quitter son amant du regard, l’observant détailler les tranches des livres en y trainant un doigt, toujours gracieux à sa façon.

-Ca ne te dérange pas alors ? Finit par se reprendre James en effaçant toute trace de dépit de son visage, s’efforçant de redevenir le gars cool qu’il avait toujours été. 

-De quoi ?

-Que je le donne à une fille.

-Je te l’ai dit Potter, je n’ai pas besoin d’une chose aussi inutile. Si tu veux satisfaire des pauvres filles, vas-y, si tu veux t’amuser, vas donc rejoindre les moutons que tu appelles « amis », mais c’est dans tous les cas une perte de temps. Il y a bien mieux à faire alors que nous sommes en passe de devenir des adultes que de jouer au quidditch…

-C’est pourtant tout ce qui fait la joie d’une journée Severus. Ne laisse pas ce con d’Avery t’endoctriner et te pousser à rejeter tout l’amusement qui n’implique pas de faire souffrir les autres…

-Oh, tu es merveilleusement bien placé pour me parler de ça ! Lui jeta à la figure Severus d’un ton ironique.

-Quand vas-tu cesser de parler du passé et de m’en vouloir ?!? Craqua James en bondissant sur ses pieds. Bon sang, j’ai CHANGE ! Je l’admets, j’étais un petit connard suffisant et insensible et j’avais TORD ! Alors ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi ! Utilise ton cœur, rappelle-toi que tu as effectivement été une de mes victimes et n’impose pas ça aux autres !

-Les autres n’ont jamais rien fait pour moi. L’Homme est seul Potter ! Toujours seul ! La « famille », les « amis », les « amours », tout ça ce n’est qu’une vaine illusion car au final chacun pense d’abord à lui en premier ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir de la pitié pour qui que ce soit…

Non, James ne voulait pas entendre un tel discours, il ne voulait pas laisser ses propres peurs venir nécroser son âme… ces parents mourants, ces amis avec qui il avait de plus en plus du mal à se connecter, Lily, puis Severus qui le rejetaient. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il avait déjà été trop longtemps seul dans son enfance…

-Tu ne m’as jamais, même pas une seconde, aimé alors ? Lâcha James, tachant de cacher sa déception et son chagrin derrière un sourire triste.

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il lui semblait entendre le bruit de son cœur qui se fracturait. Se mordant discrètement la lèvre, il subit la soudaine montée de douleur qui envahit son corps, bien plus puissante qu’il ne s’y était attendu.

Aucun des refus de Lily ne l’avait jamais fait se sentir aussi misérable. 

Il avait perdu… Du moins c’était ce qu’il pensait avant que son corps se retrouve plaqué en arrière contre un rayonnage, des lèvres se posant rudement sur les siennes. Il n’émit aucune protestation, pour UNE fois ! Pour une fois que le serpentard initiait un contact, il était prêt à lui laisser tout le contrôle. 

Et il était rude, dur, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres comme pour le punir, sa langue plongeant dans sa bouche pour capturer et immobiliser la sienne. Il semblait vouloir lui interdire de parler, ses mains serrant contre l’étagère ses poignets, faisant de lui un espèce de prisonnier… son captif.

James gémit, amplement satisfait de ce qui semblait être une punition, bien qu’il ne voyait pas vraiment quelles étaient ses fautes.

En réponse Severus grogna dans sa bouche et planta l’une de ses cuisses entre ses jambes, compressant ainsi son sexe qui durcissait de seconde en seconde.

Ses réflexes lui aurait imposé de bouger, et étant bien plus fort que Severus, il aurait pû agir à son tour, mais il se força à rester dans la prise, tenu immobile et cela ajouta à son désir déjà intense une touche de frustration qui le maintenait au bord du gouffre.

Et Severus ne faisait pourtant que l’embrasser !

Qu’il fasse juste mine de s’intéresser à son entrejambe et James était sûr de jouir à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui serait affreusement mortifiant. Car c’était ses sentiments, ces putains de sentiments qui le foutait comme ça, gémissant de plaisir et de bonheur dans une bibliothèque où n’importe qui pourrait à passer et les voir dans cette position des moins équivoque.

Oh et puis il s’en foutait ! Poussant des grognements d’approbation purement impudiques, il se perdit dans le baiser, essayant de jouer sur sa faible marge de manœuvre pour s’approcher un peu plus de Severus, sans pour autant y arriver. C’était une horrible et délicieuse tension dans laquelle il le maintenait.

Il l’adorait. Il le détestait. Deux extrêmes à leur image. Et c’était peut-être ça le « plus » qu’il y avait entre eux. Aussi peu sain que ça puisse l’être, cela leur ressemblait bien. Deux garçons tordus en train de se dévorer la bouche.

Le serpentard finit cependant par libérer ses lèvres, sans pour autant le lâcher, détaillant les traits de son visage à l’expression des plus abandonnée d’un air furieux et troublé.

-Pourquoi ? Lança-t-il d’un ton perdu. Tout était si clair avant… Tout ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais être. Mais toi tu es arrivé et… Oh pourquoi t’es-tu approché de moi ? Avant je voulais te voir te tortiller de douleur, te vider de ton sang, t’ouvrir et retirer un à un tous tes organes…

-Euh… Intervint James qui commençait à le trouver sacrément sordide, mais le jeune homme posa son front contre le sien, effectuant ce doux mouvement qui était habituellement celui de James.

-… Pourquoi alors maintenant, dès que je te vois j’ai envie que tu t’approches de moi, que tu ne voies que moi, que tu m’embrasses ? Pourquoi me mets-je à souhaiter que tu resteras à mes côtés après Poudlard au point de même réfléchir à des plans pour te kidnapper et te séquestrer…

-Euh… Intervint à nouveau le gryffondor .

Pas qu’il n’y ait pas lui-même pensé… Dans sa tête son côté pervers sifflota innocemment.

-…James… Tu perturbe tout le fonctionnement de ma tête.

James déglutit en entendant pour la première fois son prénom dans la bouche de Severus, et c’était un son si doux… Si noble… Qu’il aurait aimé l’entendre tout le reste de son existence. Poussant un soupir de joie et de plaisir, il s’efforça de garder sa vilaine bouche close pour éviter de gâcher ce moment, continuant à l’écouter.

-A cause de toi, tout s’emmêle, à cause de toi, tout devient difficile. Tu es comme un cyclone, tu ne laisses derrière toi que des décombres et la dévastation, mais en même temps, c’est si fascinant à observer…

Severus détaillait son visage avec un regard si puissant que peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, James se sentit rougir. C’était comme si ces orbes si sombres étaient capables de voir à l’intérieur de lui et l’impression se conforta lorsqu’il se plongea dans les iris noisettes de James.

S’il voulait lire dans son esprit, il allait être servi, en ce moment, tout son être n’exsudait que d’une chose : ses sentiments pour lui. Cet amour incontrôlable né sur les ruines fumantes d’une bataille.

James le cyclone… C’était peut-être vrai. Après avoir recraché une centaine fois Severus, l’avoir balloté dans ses vents comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, voilà qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir le garder à l’abri en son sein, dans son œil.

-Je ne sais pas si c’est de l’amour, reprit Severus comme pour répondre à ses « je t’aime » mentaux. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce qu’est l’amour. Une part de moi pense encore qu’il ne s’agit pour nous deux que d’autosatisfaction et égocentrisme.

-Et si c’est le cas ? Ça ne pourrait pas être compatible ? Susurra soudain James d’une voix voilée. Qu’il y a-t-il de mal à se sentir mieux au contact d’une personne ? Particulièrement si les deux en profitent ? Si je t’apporte quelque chose, tant mieux !

-Je te l’ai dit, tu m’apportes surtout des maux de têtes à tout compliquer dans mon existence.

-Parce que ce que tu veux n’est pas compatible, mais si tu restes près de moi, tu n’aurais plus à te poser de pareilles questions…

-Ou le contraire. Mais tu as raison sur ce point, je vais devoir prendre une décision et m’y tenir…

Il le lâcha, s’éloignant légèrement de lui et James ressentit la perte de son contact comme une douleur. Il refusa cependant de bouger de sa place, caressant pendant un instant ses lèvres un peu douloureuses de façon rêveuse.

Severus se pencha alors et ramassa le vif d’or qu’il avait laissé tomber dans leur empoignade. Il regarda le serpentard le soupeser du regard avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Désormais leur futur était en attente de délibération.

Sou  
C’est ça

Dare demo ii buchimaketai  
Je veux décharger ma peine sur le premier venu

Paradichlorobenzene

Aku wo tataku seigi furikazasu  
J’abats le mal en brandissant ma Justice

Paradichlorobenzene

Seigi tate ni sutoresu kaishou  
avec elle comme bouclier, mon stress s’évanouit

Paradichlorobenzene

Mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai orokana koui  
Rien n’avance autour de nous mais nous ne réalisons pas à quel point nos actes sont ridicules.

**1975 –5eme année**

Une tête longue et fine, en plus d’être poilue, pointa le bout de son museau hors d’un épais massif bordant la forêt. Dans le parc du château tout était encore silencieux et immobile tandis que le soleil se levait à peine à l’horizon. Les naseaux frémirent et il secoua nerveusement sa tête couronnée de bois. S’avançant majestueusement à découvert, il huma un peu plus la douce odeur des matins d’été, profitant de la température encore fraiche.

Bon, ils étaient en Ecosse, ce n’était pas comme si la saison estivale était caniculaires, mais James avait vite trop chaud, ce qui était d’ailleurs une merveilleuse excuse pour se défaire d’une partie de son uniforme et exhiber ses abdos à tout va, tout en nourrissant le secret et insensé espoir que cela lui vaudrait l’admiration béate de Lily.

Eh quoi, il avait 15 ans ! On n’avait pas forcement les idées les plus intelligentes du monde à cet âge !

S’immobilisant, il se campa sur ses sabots, écoutant à travers eux le monde qui se réveillait, chaque vibration se répercutant dans ses os. Là les foulées bondissantes de Sirius, là les petites pattes trottinant de Peter… Et bien plus loin, Remus qui devait se réveiller dans cette vieille et pourtant solide maison, avec l’impression qu’un dragon lui était passé dessus.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant de nouvelles sensations et tourna brusquement sa tête vers le porche menant au château, ses oreilles pointée vers l’avant.

Ils étaient trois… Non, quatre. Quatre étudiants levés au point du jour se faufilant discrètement dehors. James se sentit un peu vexé qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’eux !

-Attends…

L’un d’eux leur fit signe de s’arrêter, repérant l’animal qui se tenait à l’orée de la forêt. Les capuches de leurs robes de sorciers cachaient leur visage, ainsi tout ce que pouvait savoir James sur eux était qu’ils étaient tous de serpentard, grâce à leur écusson.

-C’est juste un cerf, ne perdons pas de temps !

Les trois premiers filèrent vers les serres, mais le dernier resta un instant à le fixer, ou du moins imaginait-il qu’il le fixait. James en fit de même, restant sur ses gardes et immobiles, curieux de ce que lui voulait ce serpent.

Celui-ci dût cependant cesser son manège lorsque l’un de ses compagnons revint en arrière pour le réveiller :

-Eh Rogue, tu as insisté pour venir alors ne reste pas planté là !

*Rogue ?!?*

Vivement intéressé, James frotta du sabot contre le sol, comme s’il avait l’intention de lui foncer dessus avec ses bois.

-Désolé, c’est… Rien.

Rogue et l’autre se carapatèrent à leurs tours et comme ils disparaissaient, James en un pas redevint humain. Se cachant derrière un arbre au cas où l’un des serpentards reviendrait, il appela doucement ses compagnons :

-Patmol ! Queudver ! Venez-ici !

Un grand chien noir fut le premier à sortir des fourrées, ses grands yeux bruns le fixant avec étonnement alors qu’il trottinait dans sa direction, la queue battante. Ce n’était que parce que James y été entrainé qu’il repéra le rat qui suivit et l’attrapa dans ses mains.

-J’ai besoin de vous deux. Patmol, suis moi en silence !

Approuvant d’un geste de la tête, Sirius suivit le jeune homme alors qu’il se faufilait discrètement vers les serres. C’est dans celle réservées aux cours avancés qu’il retrouva le groupe des serpentards. Il se tint aussi près que possible derrière la porte, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir entrer car il n’y avait aucune cachette sûre.

-Patmol, fait le guet s’il te plait !

Aussitôt dit, le chien courut se placer à un endroit stratégique d’où il pouvait voir tous les passages possibles.

Puis chuchotant à Peter, il lui demanda de découvrir l’identité des quatre serpentards avant de le faire passer dans un trou. Pendant ce temps-là, il ferait de son mieux pour écouter leurs discussions.

D’après les voix il y avait trois garçons et une fille. La fille semblait plutôt importante mais elle ne semblait pas en être ravie. James n’arrivait pas à remettre sa voix, il supposa donc qu’elle devait être dans une classe supérieure. 

Soudain un hibou vint frapper à l’une des vitres et l’étudiante vint lui ouvrir, récupérant dans les bras un gros paquet recouvert de kraft. Déchirant frénétiquement les nombreuses épaisseurs, elle en sortit finalement plusieurs livres, épais et vieux, certaines reliures semblaient même décorées à la feuille d’or. James plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, mais il espéra que Peter penserait à jeter lui aussi un coup d’œil. Cependant, dans tous les cas, les titres ne semblaient pas anglais. De là où il était, il pouvait même dire que l’un d’eux était en runique. 

-Voilà, fit la fille d’un mouvement fébrile. Veillez à ce que personne ne puisse tomber dessus… Car si c’est le cas… Ils ne viennent pas de moi et ma sœur vous fera découvrir une nouvelle vision de l’enfer, croyez-moi.

-Oh ne t’en fait pas, loin de moi l’idée de contrarier la petite chérie du Maître ! Annonça l’un des garçons.

Celui qu’il supposait être Rogue tenait en mains l’un des livres et caressait comme amoureusement sa reliure de ses doigts longs et fins comme des pattes d’araignées, faisant grimacer de dégout James. Ce type était vraiment répugnant et il avait intérêt à tenir loin de SA Lily ses sales mains noueuses.

-Alors Rogue ? Convaincu ?

-Hm… Pour l’instant c’est plutôt intéressant, mais j’attends de voir ce que ton « Maître » peut faire…

-Tu ne devrais pas douter, mon propre père était avec lui à Poudlard et il me dit toujours que là-bas déjà c’était un véritable génie… Et il sent le pouvoir à plein nez, c’est enivrant ! D’un seul regard il peut vous faire baisser le vôtre.

-C’est vrai, approuva l’autre garçon. Impossible de le regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Mon père dit aussi qu’il est terriblement intelligent. Ça doit être vrai car il fait tourner en bourrique tous les Aurors !

-Hmf… Les Aurors… Fit l’autre d’un ton méprisant. Des pantins incapables de réfléchir par eux même. La plupart ferme les yeux si tu leur verse de l’argent ou leur offre des places de choix à la coupe du monde de Quidditch… Pff, quelle pitié. Père et moi rions énormément lorsqu’on les voit se pointer avec leurs gosses tout fiers dans les gradins, avec l’impression d’être quelqu’un alors qu’ils ne sont que des vermisseaux de la pire espèce !

-Oui après tout, ils peuvent fermer les yeux, ce ne sont que quelques moldus… Oh et à l’occasion des né-moldus, mais honnêtement, il n’y a pas une grande différence, pas vrai ?

Il partit d’un grand rire, vite suivis de l’autre, et seuls Rogue et la fille restaient silencieux, bien que James pariait qu’un rictus approbateur devait ourler les lèvres de la limace graisseuse.

*Méprisable… Complétement méprisable…*

Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait, ce qu’il croyait deviner tellement c’était… Inhumain. Dégueulasse. Ces types, et même cette fille, ils lui donnaient envie de gerber !

Les poings crispés, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter sur le groupe et les massacrer. C’était… Ils étaient tous impardonnables. Mauvais. Et il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il fallait qu’il prévienne quelqu’un… Mais qui ?

Ses parents inutiles ? Non. Le ministère ? Non, ils ne croiraient pas un adolescent… Le directeur ?

Cela semblait une assez bonne idée. Le professeur Dumbledore était un homme plutôt accessible et à l’écoute de ses élèves. Il avait accepté Remus et l’avait aidé avec sa condition de loup-garou. Et il était férocement intelligent, James le soupçonnait de savoir pour lui et ses amis au sujet de leur forme animagus.

Oui, le directeur semblait la meilleure solution.

C’est à ce moment-là que Peter revint et James s’empressa de le prendre dans ses mains et de s’éloigner vers Sirius.

-On dégage ! Lui annonça t’il d’une voix où perçait sa rage et en moins de temps qu’il en fallut pour dire « oups », James se retrouva entouré de deux adolescents.

-Edgar Avery, Willus Mulciber, Severus Rogue et Narcissa Black, annonça Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu’est ce qui se passe James ? Qu’est ce qu’ils foutaient à l’intérieur de cette serre ? L’interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils au nom de sa cousine.

-Ils tenaient comme une sorte de réunion ! Répondit à la place Peter. C’était plutôt génial, on devrait en faire au…

-Non, c’était tout sauf « génial » ! Cracha James, faisant se recroqueviller Peter qui se renfrogna. Il se passe ‘Rius, qu’il se trame des choses bizarres chez les Black. Narcissa a parlé de sa sœur…

-Sans aucun doute Bella’… Songea Sirius. Enfin, Bellatrix. Pas ma cousine préférée, c’est une beauté mais elle a un caractère de merde.

-… Et d’un certain « Maître »… Tu as déjà entendu ça ?

Sirius fit la moue, fronçant les sourcils. Depuis qu’il habitait chez les Potter il semblait vouloir tout faire pour effacer les Black de son existence.

-A bien y repenser, oui, j’ai déjà entendu ce terme, mais dans des conversations que je n’étais pas censé intercepter. Ecoutes, si ça t’inquiètes, je peux toujours essayer de demander à Régulus, même si je ne pense pas qu’il me répondra quelque chose d’utile si ce n’est un regard plein de mépris…

-Mmh… Non. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas alerter prématurément ta famille… En tout cas, c’est une nouvelle preuve d’à quel point Rogue peut être méprisable.

Impossible à pardonner. Et James aller lui mener la vie encore plus dure à lui, mais aussi à ses potes Avery et Mulciber. Il leur ferait ravaler leurs rires et leur cruauté.

Il se le promettait.

Un sourire en coin releva ses lèvres.

Oui, en voilà une bonne raison pour exister.

Kono uta ni imi wa aru no ?  
Cette chanson a-t-elle un sens ?

Kono uta ni imi wa nai yo   
Mes rimes n’ont aucun sens

Kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no ?  
Cette chanson a-t-elle un pêché ?

Kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo  
Mes rimes n’ont aucun pêché

**1976 – 6eme année**

-C’est chouette de pouvoir faire nos devoirs ensemble, hein ?

James rayonnait littéralement, comme un petit chien remuant frénétiquement sa queue de bonheur.

-Ce n’est pas pour ça que je sortirais avec toi, répliqua aussitôt Lily d’un ton blasé, le nez penché sur son parchemin qu’elle remplissait avec application.

-Non, je disais ça… Je disais rien…

Percevant les gloussements d’un groupe de filles près d’eux, il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avant de se faire une raison et de se concentrer lui aussi sur son manuel. Il ne fallait pas croire : les Maraudeurs mettaient un point d’honneur à bien travailler en cours et en dehors, même si cela leur valait parfois de courtes nuits. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : Les professeurs leur passaient plus facilement leurs frasques. ET il leur fallait de grandes connaissances pour mettre au point certaines de leurs blagues. Sans compter le projet M –le projet Carte des Maraudeurs- qui leur avait valu des heures et des heures à compulser des manuels de sortilèges de la 4eme à la 5eme année.

Intelligent, brillant et incroyablement modeste, James essayait de faire comprendre à sa fleur d’amour, et ce par tous les moyens possibles, qu’il était son âme sœur. Quel dommage cependant que le professeur Slughorn ne l’ait pas lui aussi intégré à son club, juste parce qu’il avait une querelle de potioniste avec son père. Il enrageait de voir qu’elle allait à son bal « privé » avec cet imbécile d’Henri Higgins, un serdaigle aussi intéressant qu’un crapaud dans un bocal. 

Cependant, au bout d’une heure de travail studieux, il commença à s’ennuyer, parce que, bon, patience, TDAH, présence de Lily, tout ça, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Il poussa dans un coin toutes ses affaires pour se coucher à moitié sur la table, penché vers la jeune fille qui leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui, intriguée.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec moi ? On va super bien ensemble ! Tout le monde trouve qu’on ferait un couple génial !

Il fut satisfait de voir qu’elle rougissait et remettait nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

-L’une des raisons est que tu écoutes beaucoup trop « tout le monde », Potter.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu fais beaucoup trop attention à ce que pensent les gens de toi. Tu veux toujours être aimé de tous, mais en faisant ça, tu ne crois pas que tu écrases ta propre personnalité ?

James ne croyait pas que sa propre personnalité était une chose belle et digne d’être protégée comme le faisait certaines personnes, il voyait le regard des autres comme un frein au danger qu’il représentait. Il ne possédait pas de barrière naturelle comme la plupart des gens pour lui dire quand il fallait arrêter, la faute à ses parents qui ne lui avaient placés aucune limite.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ma personnalité te plaise…

-Effectivement, approuva Lily. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne te trouve pas charmant, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il s’agit juste de l’image du James Potter qui appartient à tout le monde. Un mensonge. Et même si Severus et moi ne sommes pas en très bon termes en ce moment, je ne peux pas oublier la façon dont toi et tes amis le maltraitent. Ce côté-là de ta personnalité, Potter, même s’il obtient l’approbation de certain, il est juste moche.

Une gifle, c’était exactement l’effet que ça faisait et James se retira, se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise, le visage fermé.

-Si tu savais ce que ce type fait, tu ne le défendrais pas ainsi.

-C’est un être vivant, pas un de tes jouets. S’il fait quelque chose de mal, tu dois en avertir les professeurs et les laisser agir, pas faire ta propre justice comme la brute que tu es.

-Tss les professeurs n’arriveront pas à le coincer en flagrant délit, il est rusé et fouineur comme un renard. En ce moment il est constamment en train de nous épier, c’est juste insupportable.

-Tu te fais certainement des idées…

-Il me déteste parce que je suis intéressé par toi. Il est jaloux ! Il te voudrait pour lui ! Il faut que tu réalises à quel point il pourrait être dangereux...

-Ecoutes c’est faux. Tu le sais, il me l’a dit, je le dégoute, il ne veut plus être vu avec moi ! Donc ça ne sers à rien de parler de ça. Fous lui la paix, il te laissera tranquille en retour !

Elle semblait désespérée, comme réellement touchée que cette immonde limace ne vienne plus baver à côté d’elle. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce que Rogue pouvait avoir de si bien ! Surtout par rapport à lui !

Il n’était pas beau, il avait un caractère sinistre, il n’était pas du tout sportif, un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Et en plus il n’était pas si impressionnant que ça en cours, à part peut-être en potion. Il n’était même pas riche, sa famille était des plus inconnues… Et en plus voilà qu’il étudiait en secret la magie noire ! Donc non, vraiment, Rogue n’avait rien pour lui !

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, lâcha James en fixant Lily qui baissait les yeux, l’air peinée.

-Je sais, je suis une fille difficile. Chacun ses défauts, hein ! Le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard en pince pour moi et je le rejette. Je vais me faire lapider en place public, mais Potter, vraiment, je préfère les choses vraies, même si elles sont désagréables. Je n’ai pas envie un jour de me réveiller et de découvrir que l’homme à mes côtés est un inconnu. Alors… Tu devrais peut être arrêter de t’accrocher à moi… Ça ne nous fait que du mal. 

Rangeant en vitesse ses affaires, elle quitta la bibliothèque en le laissant tout seul à sa table, décontenancé et misérable.

Finalement c’était une journée pourrie aujourd’hui.

Jetant un coup d’œil aux hautes fenêtres en ogives, il se rendit compte qu’il était aussi l’heure pour lui de partir afin de rejoindre ses amis et se préparer à se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il allait jouer à « qui se fait toucher par le loup-garou », puis en fin de nuit, profiterait de cette superbe pleine lune pour aller courir dans les bois. S’épuiser pour oublier.

Oublier que Lily semblait l’avoir définitivement rejeté en lui renvoyant son masque dans la gueule. Ce qu’elle avait dit n’était pas totalement faux, mais il n’empêchait que cela l’avait blessé. Elle aurait pût enrober un peu… Ah, non, pas Lily, pas cette fille à la franchise lumineuse. Trop sérieuse, trop honnête, trop lèche-botte avec les professeurs, et parfois faible… Comme avec Rogue.

Il finissait de ranger ses affaires quand Sirius lui sauta dessus, la carte des Maraudeur dans la main. Son ami était des plus excités, ses yeux brillant de malice et James sût qu’il avait fait un sale coup à quelqu’un.

-Je connais ce regard et laisse-moi te dire d’abord que je me sens trahis que tu te sois amusé sans moi, mon amour !

-Oh mon cher, navré de briser ton petit cœur fragile, mais tu étais trop occupé à essayer de me tromper avec Miss pureté pour ça !

Ils étaient dans leur petit délire perso, c’était le gros problème avec Sirius : quand il était avec lui, il pouvait aller très loin dans l’idiotie.

-Bon eh bien, qu’as-tu donc encore fait ? Lui demanda-t-il en faisant mine d’être indigné.

-Sache que pour une fois j’étais bien tranquille, à draguer Willane, et que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde à mal. J’ai regardé seulement discrètement notre carte pour voir s’il n’y avait pas une classe vide dans le coin pour… Tu vois… Etre plus tranquille. 

-Ouais, je vois complétement.

James lui décocha un grand sourire taquin.

-Et voilà pas que je découvre que Servilus était en train de m’espionner depuis le renfoncement d’une fenêtre. Ça m’a vraiment tapé sur les nerfs à ce moment, alors je suis allé lui dire ce que j’en pensais de ses manières !

-Tout seul ? Ce n’était pas très prudent…

-Oh, Jamie, on parle de Servilus, en plus Willane était dans le coin. Si tu veux savoir on s’est même pas lancé de sort, juste de très agréables formules de politesses comme tu peux te l’imaginer (James leva les yeux au ciel), puis j’ai eu une idée pour le guérir complètement de cette manie qu’il a de nous suivre à la trace en ce moment !

-Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de l’entendre.

-Je lui ai juste parlé du passage secret du Saule Cogneur !

Le sourire de James s’effondra immédiatement, regardant son ami avec des yeux exorbités d’incrédulité.

-T’AS FAIT QUOI ?!? Ne put-il s’empêcher d’hurler en agrippant ses épaules.

-Oh ça va… Il va juste avoir la trouille de sa…

-Remus va le découper en petits morceaux !!!!

Horrifié, James ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir devant ses yeux un corps mutilé et ensanglanté, puis les yeux du si doux Remus hanté par la culpabilité et le dégout de lui-même. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ait fait une chose aussi stupide !

Lui arrachant la carte des mains, paniqués, il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers le parc, ignorant les cris surpris et décontenancés de son presque frère.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu’il avait toujours cru… James Potter avait bel et bien des limites.

[benzene] ni imi wa aru no ?  
[benzene] a-t-il un sens?

[benzene] ni imi wa nai yo  
[benzene] n’a aucun sens

[benzene] ni tsumi wa aru no ?  
[benzene]a-t-il un pêché ?

Kono uta no imi wa…  
Le sens de cette chanson est…

[benzene]

**1974 -4eme année**

Cours de potion. Lily Evans encore en train de faire de la lèche au gros Slughorn. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette vision l’exaspérait. L’entendre rire discrètement aux commentaires de ce pervers… Collectionneur de talent qu’il disait ! Pff, pédophile puant oui !

James fit part de sa remarque à Sirius qui coupait des racines et ce dernier se mit à glousser un peu fort.

-Potter ! Black ! Les rappela doucement à l’ordre le professeur alors qu’Evans revenait à sa place, à côté de l’immonde Servilus, tout en leur faisant les gros yeux.

James lui décocha un grand sourire et récolta deux regards noirs avant que les fayots se remettent diligemment à leurs potions. Il les observa un moment, reniflant sarcastiquement en constatant que son petit Servy semblait au septième ciel dès qu’il avait à parler à la jeune fille ou lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient par mégarde.

Les premiers émois amoureux de Mr-cheveux-graisseux. DE-GOU-TANT. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude et jetant lui aussi un regard au couple, se mordit la lèvre avant d’appuyer doucement sur une de leurs cuillères de mesure, imitant ainsi un mouvement grivois que les jeunes garçons de leurs âges comprenaient sans avoir à dire un mot.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau en ricanement qu’ils ne purent retenir, se penchant l’un sur l’autre pour éviter d’être remarqué, et de fait, leur professeur était trop occupé au dernier rang. Ce n’était cependant pas le cas de tout le monde. Remus et Peter derrière eux étaient intrigués, et surtout ils avaient de nouveau attirés l’attention d’Evans et Rogue qui les foudroyaient du regard.

Mais il n’y avait rien à faire : lorsque James et Sirius les regardèrent à nouveau, ils replongèrent dans une crise de fou rire, leur faisant bien comprendre que c’était effectivement d’eux qu’ils se moquaient.

Se drapant dans leurs dignités, ils se mirent alors à tenter de les ignorer. Malheureusement pour eux, James n’avait pas envie de lâcher l’affaire. Déchirant un bout de parchemin, il se mit à griffonner dessus avant de le plier et de s’approcher du bord de la table.

-Pssit Evans…

La rousse se retourna vers lui, furieuse, et il lui lança son petit bout de papier sur le bureau tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ne la lâcha pas un instant du regard, et il ne fut pas déçu.

A peine le papier déplié, Lily Evans sembla s’embraser sur place comme une botte de paille. Ses joues se foncèrent d’une forte couleur rouge alors qu’elle froissait le mot dans ses doigts. James fut presque triste de voir son œuvre d’art ainsi traitée ! Enfin ! Il avait dessiné un petit Rogue au nez crochu avec une belle érection suivie de la légende : « Servilus quand Evans le touche ». 

Sirius et lui s’effondrèrent sur leurs tables pour étouffer leur fou rire alors que Rogue leur lançait un regard des plus assassins. Evans, mortifiée, n’osait plus regarder ni les garçons, ni son ami, restant les bras bien collés contre son corps, surveillant juste la potion qui bouillonnait gentiment devant elle.

Toutefois James et Sirius ne purent pas en profiter plus car le professeur Slughorn fut très mécontent de voir qu’ils ne travaillaient pas le moins du monde et leur colla une retenue avant de les jeter hors de sa classe.

Enfin libéré des convenances, les deux garçons purent ainsi laisser tout le champ libre à leur hilarité. Remontant les couloirs pour aller se poser quelque part dans le parc, ils refaisaient toute la scène, s’arrêtant particulièrement sur le moment où Servilus avait lui aussi vu le dessin de James, ses yeux semblant sortir de leurs orbites.

-En vrai, tu crois qu’il bande vraiment ? Demanda James alors qu’ils se laissaient tous les deux tomber dans l’herbe, à l’ombre de leur arbre préféré.

-En même temps je préfère pas savoir… Fit Sirius en tirant la langue de dégout. Mais à mon avis son service trois pièces doit pas souvent voir la lumière du jour !

-Ouais, bein ce serait bien si le tien pouvait sortir moins souvent. T’es putain de bruyant quand tu te branle !

-Je contrôle pas quand j’ai envie ! Et c’est toujours dans des moments où j’ai la flemme d’attraper ma baguette pour lancer un sort de silence !

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-… Et puis ça me marre toujours d’entendre Peter couiner en rythme ! Lâcha Sirius avant d’éclater de rire.

-T’es taré ma parole ! Moi entendre Peter ça me couperait la trique aussi sec !

-Je dois être un peu exhibitionniste dans l’âme !

-Franchement !

-En tout cas, toi, t’as une drôle de façon de traiter les filles dont tu es amoureux !

James roula dans sa direction d’un air interdit.

-Je suis amoureux ? Moi ?

Sirius cessa de se marrer devant son air réellement perplexe et le fixa, toujours couché par terre sur l’herbe, ses boucles brunes s’étalant autour de lui.

-Bein… C’est généralement la raison pour laquelle on n’arrête pas de regarder quelqu’un…

James cligna des yeux.

Non, ça n’avait rien à voir… Elle l’avait défiée. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne riait pas de leurs blagues, elle ne le regardait pas lorsqu’il faisait l’intéressant… A chaque fois, elle venait juste pour l’engueuler. Et elle préférait la compagnie douteuse d’une sangsue serpentarde qui semblait se mourir d’amour pour elle. Suffisait de regarder les regards presque suppliants qu’il lui lançait. Genre « Adopte moi, je sais que je suis chétif, plus proche des mollusques que des humains, avec la force d’une crevette anorexique et que j’ai l’air à chaque seconde de vouloir me pendre à une corde, mais je t’aime et je voudrais échanger ma bave avec toi ! »

Berk. Vraiment Berk. Rien qu’à cette idée, il avait envie de noyer Servilus dans le lac pour qu’il éloigne ses sales pattes d’elle.

Cependant, en y pensant, ça n’aurait rien dû lui faire qu’il pose ses sales pattes sur elle, ou qu’il fantasme sur elle… S’il la voyait comme une ennemie ou la méprisait, il aurait dû au contraire s’en réjouir ! Mais non, tout ce qu’il ressentait à la moindre idée des mains de Servilus sur la jeune fille, c’était une sombre colère qui lui donnait envie de dire toutes les horreurs possibles.

Il avait voulu qu’elle soit tellement dégoutée de Servilus qu’elle fuit son contact, et il semblait qu’il avait réussi son coup !

Et à la lumière des affirmations de Sirius, c’était pas juste comme « je peux pas voir ce type en peinture alors je ruine sa vie amoureuse »… Mais… Comme s’il était jaloux !

LUI ! JALOUX ! Ca n’avait aucun sens ! C’était complètement…

-Merde, je suis amoureux d’Evans ! Réalisa brutalement James, l’air complètement perturbé. 

-Bein vaut mieux tard que jamais… Commenta Sirius à ses côtés, légèrement blasé.

Soudain le calme chant des oiseaux fut brisé et tous deux sursautèrent, se redressant vivement en position assise. James avait encore quelques brins d’herbes dans sa tignasse brune et il redressa ses lunettes pour voir un missile rouge lui foncer dessus.

-POOOOTTTTEERRRRRRR !!!

-Tiens et voilà ta chère et tendre…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James se sentit un peu mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment affronter la situation et il déglutit avec la mine misérable d’un chien qui a fait une bêtise.

Quand Evans fut face à eux, il ne put afficher ni sourire moqueur, ni lancer de répliques impertinentes. Rien. Il se contentait de la détailler comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu avant aujourd’hui, cela décontenança un peu la jeune fille, qui se reprit cependant assez vite :

-CE… CE QUE TU AS FAIT EN POTION ! C’ETAIT… HORRIBLE !!! TU N’ES VRAIMENT QU’UN OBSEDÉ ! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus. SI TU REFAIS CA… JE…. JE LE MONTRERAIS A UN PROFESSEUR !!!!

C’était un peu minable, d’ailleurs Sirius le pensait si fort que ça se voyait sur son visage, mais comme semblant respecter la révélation de son meilleur ami, il resta silencieux. James aussi, durant quelques minutes du moins, avant de répondre alors qu’il avait l’air encore un peu sonné, dans le genre plus brut de décoffrage on ne le faisait pas :

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Alors là, ça eu pour réaction de laisser tous les spectateurs de l’altercation sur le cul, sauf Sirius qui se frappa violemment le front de la main, désespéré.

-Jamie, faut vraiment que je souligne le mot « subtilité » dans ton dictionnaire… Soupira-t-il.

-Que… Que… QUOI ?!? S’exclama Evans avec un geste de recul, sa colère s’évanouissant en un instant pour laisser place à des rougeurs plus appropriées.

Pendant un bref instant, James se désintéressa de l’objet de ses pensées pour observer autour de lui. Ses yeux furent attirés presque sans son contrôle sur Severus Rogue qui au loin le regardait avec fureur, les mains crispé sur un de ses sacs comme s’il s’agissait de son cou. La haine brulante du serpentard le fit tressaillir un moment, avant qu’il ne revienne vers Lily qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Potter !

Avant même qu’il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour la détromper, elle avait tourné les talons et se précipita presque vers son affreux ami.

James plissa les yeux, observant avec colère l’autre étudiant l’accueillir avec un sourire tordu sur le visage, passant un bras en travers de ses épaules pour sans doute prétendument la consoler.

Si James avait été un loup-garou, il l’aurait aussitôt égorgé et déchiqueté, mais comme il n’était qu’un humain, il força un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et se laissa plaindre et consoler par les autres élèves.

La rousse pouvait s’enfuir si elle le voulait, il courait plus vite qu’elle. Et au passage… Il s’arrangerait pour piétiner Severus Rogue ! 

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’avoue avoir lu très peu de fics sur le couple James/Lily, généralement ils ne sont pas le couple principal et sont plus comme un espèce de running-gag : James déclare son amour, Lily l’envoi chier… Je devrais peut être en lire une pour une fois (Quelqu’un en aurait une bonne à me proposer ?). Du coup je ne sais pas si la vision que j’en fais est semblable ou non à ce que d’autres ont écrit (mis à part le côté Severus évidemment).Mais j’imagine que c’est habituellement plus romantique ! Désolé, pour moi « fin du collège » et « romantisme » avec un point de vue de mec, nope, désolé, pas compatible !’Fin, n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces « Maraudeurs » !   
> Bon vis-à-vis de la chanson, l’une des théories concernant le mot « Benzene » est qu’il remplace le mot « Jalousie » et c’est comme ça que je l’ai pris. Il ne reste plus qu’une partie à cet « hors-série »où vous aurez le fin mot de l’histoire... La relation avec Severus, le mariage avec Lily, et Harry dans tout ça ?


	3. Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_AVERTISSEMENT : LIME _ ** _moyennement détaillé dans ce chapitre. J’assume que vous êtes assez mature pour lire ça ou pour passer le morceau incriminé sans être traumatisé parce que ceci est une histoire RATING M. (Et je parle bien de maturité, pas d’âge. Je vais pas faire mon hypocrite, je lisais du MA quand ça existait encore alors que j’avais que 15 ans.)_

Boku wa soshite kizuku  
Et puis je réalise…

Shosen wa subete gizen nanda to  
Finalement tout ça n’était que de l’hypocrisie!

Boku no ikiru kachi wa nani ?  
Quelle valeur a ma vie?

Noraneko wa mizu ni oboreshinda  
Le chat errant est mort noyé

**1977 – 6eme année**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu’il était à moitié avachi sur un canapé de la salle commune à fixer les flammes qui ronflaient joyeusement dans la cheminée.

Il réalisa ce fait uniquement lorsque Peter eut secoué un certain nombre de fois sa main devant son regard.

-James, ça ne va pas ? Demanda celui-ci et il se rendit compte que Sirius et Remus le regardait pareillement avec étonnement.

-Si, tout va bien, lâcha t’il même s’il n’en était pas vraiment sûr.

-Sympa Jamie, ça veut dire que ça fait au moins un quart d’heure que je parle dans le vide ? Grogna Sirius en refermant la revue qu’il avait posé sur ses cuisses, peu importe ce qu’elle était.

James se retint de dire que NON, il ne parlait pas dans le vide puisque Remus et Peter étaient là. Comme s’il sentait son hostilité muette, Sirius fronça des sourcils et le fixa d’un air soupçonneux :

-Tu ne m’en veux pas ENCORE pour ce qui est arrivé à Servilus-le-graisseux ? Rem m’a pardonné alors il n’y a pas de raison qu’on en reparle !

James fuit le regard des deux concernés pour se fixer sur Peter. Ces derniers temps Peter était TELLEMENT reposant à regarder.

-Bien sûr que non.

MENSONGE. HORRIBLE ENORME ET GIGANTESQUE MENSONGE, semblait lui hurler sa conscience alors qu’il se perdait dans l’absolution immédiate du regard un peu vide, il fallait l’avouer, du rat de l’équipe. Mais à travers ces yeux, il arrivait un peu à retrouver le James d’autrefois.

-C’est juste que tu es si CALME. C’est un peu inhabituel, remarqua Remus qui continuait à le fixer avec inquiétude.

Ah ce cher Remus, évidemment qu’il avait pardonné à Sirius ! Comme s’il avait le choix ! James ne voyait pas cela d’un point de vue cruel, mais Remus tenait beaucoup trop à eux, à leur amitié, du fait qu’il était un loup garou et qu’ils l’avaient acceptés, pour risquer de les perdre. Même si Sirius avait manqué faire de lui un assassin.

Malgré cela, James avait vu à de nombreuses reprises le jeune homme s’éclipser, prétendant des rendez-vous avec des professeurs, pour finalement se rendre auprès de Rogue qui, bien que sorti de l’infirmerie, était encore en mauvais état. Et en fait, James l’enviait, parce qu’il avait une VRAIE raison d’aller voir le blessé.

Lui n’en avait aucune et il en était réduit à mourir de jalousie en observant en cachette le ballet incessant de Lily et Remus auprès du serpentard, l’une inquiète, l’autre à la recherche de sa rédemption, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Honnêtement il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu’il lui arrivait.

Se rendant compte de cette propension à pester sur son ami et sur la fille avec qui il voulait sortir depuis deux ans, il s’était rendu à l’infirmerie et avait demandé à Pomfresh s’il n’était pas victime d’un empoisonnement ou d’une malédiction.

RIEN. Rien de rien !

Et il en était à un état où il jubilait à chaque fois qu’il voyait Severus repousser avec véhémence ses deux nouveaux « admirateurs ». A se réjouir de voir revenir Remus l’air plus malheureux que jamais et Lily fulminant de rage. D’ailleurs ces deux-là s’étaient bien rapprochés au passage et il n’était pas rare de les voir se promener ensemble, s’échangeant sans doute des idées sur la façon d’approcher le ténébreux serpentard.

Ca, ou autre chose.

-Il y a rien de ce genre entre nous, s’empressa de le rassurer Remus le jour où il réalisa avec QUI au juste, il était en train de sympathiser. C’est juste qu’elle est vraiment gentille et que nos discussions sont… Elle sait pour moi. Elle l’a deviné avec ce qu’il s’est passé avec Rogue… Et… Enfin bon. C’est pas que j’en veux à Sirius, mais j’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un et…

Son regard effrayé exsudait de « Ne me déteste pas ! Ne me rejette pas ! » et James qui ne savait tout simplement plus où il en était ne pouvait décidemment pas lui en tenir rigueur. Tout irait bien tant que la situation resterait dans le statu quo.

Faire semblant de ne pas en vouloir à Sirius et Remus, faire semblant de ne pas avoir changé en face de Peter, faire semblant de courtiser plus que jamais avec une lourdeur jamais atteinte auparavant Lily, faire semblant de ne pas passer son temps à épier Severus, un de ses yeux toujours bandés et le bras en attelle.

Mais c’était comme surjouer un rôle qu’il connaissait autrefois sur le bout des doigts et qu’il avait oublié entretemps. Et le plus étrange c’était que les personnes qu’il considérait comme ses amis ne s’en rendaient même pas compte ! Toute cette troupe autour de lui, de gars et de filles, qui le considérait comme leur meneur, riaient quand il riait, se moquaient quand il se moquait, désapprouvaient quand il désapprouvait…

Il ne l’avait jamais remarqué avant : en fait avait-il seulement pris un peu de recul pour regarder les autres et SE regarder lui-même ? Non. Jamais. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit et il s’était juste contenté de vivre au jour le jour, totalement autocentré sur ses désirs, et sur ceux de ses « frères », que somme toute il voyait plus comme des extensions de lui-même que comme de véritables entités indépendantes. Pour tout dire, il les avait tellement bouffés, prenant tout l’espace, qu’aucun de ses compagnons n’avait de propre relation amoureuse. Remus et Peter étaient aussi célibataires que des moines et Sirius voltigeait ici et là comme un papillon, jamais sérieux. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne parlaient que de comment le caser avec Lily, et semblaient presque vivre leur propre aventure amoureuse par procuration.

Avec le recul qu’il avait actuellement, il réalisait qu’il s’était comporté comme un tyran, et étrangement, il pouvait voir le garçon qu’avait vu Severus en lui et qui méritait tout son mépris.

Finalement, la seule personne qui remarqua un changement chez lui, ce fut Lily.

Elle ne lui en parla pas, elle l’aurait peut-être fait, mais James était juste insupportable avec elle, occupé à jouer le rôle de l’amoureux transi et rejeté avec le talent d’un chat dont la tête était coincée dans un sac en papier. Il voyait juste le regard qu’elle portait sur lui quand il s’approchait.

Ce n’était pas de l’agacement ou de la colère, l’inquiétude, ainsi que de nombreuses questions, brillaient désormais dans les orbes émeraude de la jeune fille…. Comme si elle le voyait se noyer dans ses propres mensonges et ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Puis la fin de l’année scolaire approcha, avec l’inéluctabilité de chevaux lancés au triple galop. James était décidé à faire l’autruche jusqu’aux grandes vacances, espérant que ces dernières tasseraient toute l’histoire. Lui et Sirius devaient de toute façon rejoindre ses parents en Suisse, dans la clinique spécialisée où ils étaient traités.

Ils n’en avaient plus pour longtemps et son père voulait terminer de les former à leur future charge de Lord. Ils seraient occupés. Et James devrait en plus soutenir Sirius qui était plus atteint que lui par la future mort de celui qu’il considérait comme son père adoptif.

Il n’aurait plus le temps de penser à Rogue. Ce serait bien.

A peine pensait-il cela, tournant à l’angle du hangar à balais après une séance d’entrainement de Quidditch, qu’il tomba sur le spectacle d’un Rémus et d’un Severus assis sur le même banc, discutant civilement, un fin sourire moqueur ornant même les lèvres du brun.

James fut alors dévoré par le brasier de la jalousie. Rouge de colère, il se cacha pour les épier, foudroyant les deux garçons du regard. Pourquoi Rogue ne le rejetait-il pas comme à son habitude ?!?!? Comment Rémus, qui avait failli le tuer, avait-il gagné le droit d’avoir une discussion confortable avec lui ?!?! Alors qu’à lui-même, Rogue lui adressait à peine un regard depuis leur discussion dans l’infirmerie ?!?! Depuis qu’il avait eu l’air si vulnérable… Si touchant… 

Injuste ! C’était injuste !

James ne s’interrogea plus sur le fait de _VOULOIR_ avoir une discussion avec un individu qu’il méprisait jusqu’ici, c’était un fait : il le voulait. Et tellement plus. S’il n’en avait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait fait en sorte que Rogue ne puisse être approché par personne d’autre que lui. Il voulait être le seul assez digne de ses piques abrasives et de ses rictus moqueurs. Il voulait envahir son esprit et son âme afin d’être seul sur ces territoires.

Ses yeux avaient cessés de lancer des éclairs alors qu’il détaillait l’objet de son obsession comme il ne l’avait plus fait depuis sa première année.

En fait, Rogue n’avait pas été un si laid petit garçon, il y avait bien pire, mais il avait été ce genre d’enfant qui met mal à l’aise les adultes. Le genre qui est fasciné en arrachant des pattes à un insecte, qui possède un tas de bocal rempli de choses bizarres et peut rester des heures à regarder les images dégoutantes d’un dictionnaire de médecine. Un enfant glauque, quoi. A qui on n’irait pas offrir un mignon petit chien de peur de le retrouver un jour, mort ou pire, sous le lit dudit enfant. 

Ce n’était pas pour rien que la matière préférée de Rogue était potions. Et qu’en première année tous ceux qui l’avait vu opérer dans cette matière avaient trouvé son enthousiasme beaucoup trop repoussant. A part la fidèle Lily évidemment.

Personne ne devrait éprouver autant de plaisir à trancher en lamelles des choses anciennement vivantes.

Mais le fait était qu’aujourd‘hui Rogue avait dépassé la période ingrate qui frappe tous garçons à l’adolescence sauf ceux qui sont foutuement trop chanceux comme James. Il n’était plus ce garçon glauque et flippant, mais l’esquisse d’un homme fier, qui lève courageusement le menton alors qu’il était encore couvert ici et là de bandages. Fini la posture un peu voutée, même s’il y avait comme une douleur dans la façon dont son dos se tenait droit, une douleur d’injustice.

Quand il ne souriait pas, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il avait un beau visage, mais lorsque ses lèvres se relevaient en un rictus moqueur et que ses yeux étincelaient de malice, alors là il avait assez de charme pour vous envoyer une pique de désir droit dans l’entre-jambe.

*Merde* Réalisa James. 

Ce n’était au final pas qu’une histoire de jalousie mal placée. Il était temps qu’il s’avoue à lui-même qu’au final, ce qu’il y avait entre eux, c’était une tension sexuelle qui surpassait même ce qu’il avait pu ressentir au sujet des jolies petites jambes agiles de Lily ou de ses envoutants yeux verts.

Fébrile, il attendit que Rémus se décide enfin à s’éloigner pour se jeter presque sur le serpentard, conscient d’envoyer par la même occasion toute sa réputation mourir au fin fond des eaux sombres du lac noir.

-Rogue.

Ce dernier amorça un mouvement de recul avant de se contrôler et de se figer, mais ses yeux avaient un rien d’inquiétude, ce qui n’était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu’en ce moment James était VRAIMENT déterminé.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Potter ? Cingla le serpentard sans donner l’air le moins du monde de vouloir lui rendre le moindre service.

-Tu m’évites.

-Nooon ? Lâcha Rogue en surjouant la surprise avant de remettre son masque maussade : toi et ta foutue bande de psychopates avaient essayé de me tuer, alors excuse-moi de ne pas me précipiter à tes pieds dès que je te vois.

-Ah oui ? Mais ça ne t’empêche pas de bavarder avec Rémus qui EST pourtant celui qui t’a fait ça ! Claqua James, conscient que c’était assez méchant pour son ami, mais ne supportant pas d’être mis dans le même sac que la merde qu’avait provoqué Sirius.

Il avait admis sa responsabilité dans l’affaire. Il savait qu’il était celui qui avait focalisé ses amis sur Rogue. Les seules fautes de ce dernier fut d’être admis à serpentard et d’être l’ami de Lily… Mais finalement il avait payé plus que les batards qui s’étaient acharnés sur Sirius au début de la première année.

Certes, ok. MAIS, si LUI n’était pas allé le sauver, cet ingrat ne serait même plus là pour se plaindre du traitement qu’il avait subi.

-Oh, par pitié, Potter, je fais de l’assistanat social là. Tout pour que ton loup-garou cesse de venir pleurnicher sur mes bottes. Mais quoi, t’es jaloux ? Tu veux aussi confier tes pauvres petits soucis à Rorogue ? Prends un rendez-vous alors ! Et en attendant tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton chien. Il tourne beaucoup autour d’Evans ces…

-Laisse Lily en dehors de ça ! Ca n’a rien à voir. Ni avec Rémus. C’est entre TOI et MOI là ! Je n’admettrais d’entendre rien d’autre de ta bouche que nos deux noms. Ou prénoms. Comme tu veux. Et je peux être jaloux si j’en ai envie !

James savait qu’il s’emballait et embrouillait le serpentard, mais c’était plus fort que lui. La discussion ne partait vraiment pas dans le sens qu’il voulait s’ils en venaient à parler de Lily ! Bordel, il savait ce que ressentait Rogue à l’égard de la rousse même s’il l’avait éloignée de sa route. Il imaginait que c’était ce fichu genre de grand amour pur capable de sacrifice et qui survit au temps.

Quel travail cela allait être de la lui faire oublier…

-Je… Ne comprends pas très bien Potter. Mais entre nous, j’ai l’impression que tu devrais faire un tour à l’infirmerie. Tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal…Pour peu que tu ais jamais été dans un ét…

Il ne put continuer pour la simple raison que James l’avait attrapé par les hanches et l’avait tiré à lui. Il sentit son cœur jouer les tambours de la victoire lorsqu’il passa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura malheureusement qu’un bref instant, puisque Rogue se tendit comme une corde à linge et qu’il vint utiliser son seul bras valide pour créer de la distance entre eux.

James prévu le coup et attrapa le tissu de sa robe de sorcier pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir.

\- Lâche-moi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!? Tu es fou ?!? Tu veux te prendre un coup ?!?

Rogue semblait ne pas savoir s’il devait blanchir ou rougir, ce qui était un peu amusant, en plus du fait qu’il se débattait dans sa prise comme un petit animal sauvage pris dans un collet.

-Je veux t’embrasser, répondit avec sérieux James.

Et il se prit un coup.

Seulement, comme ce n’était pas le bras habituel de Rogue, ce fut moins puissant que d’habitude, se contentant d’éjecter et de casser ses lunettes, ainsi que de lui faire saigner le nez.

Néanmoins il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

Rogue profita qu’il clignait des yeux de douleur et ronchonnait pour récupérer sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Il la tendit contre la gorge de James, droit sur sa pomme d’Adam qui vibra alors que dernier ricanait.

-Oh bordel, c’était un tout petit baiser Rogue, tu ne peux pas réagir aussi excessivement !

-Tu veux savoir bon sang ? Il n’y a aucune raison valable pour que ta bouche se trouve aussi près de la mienne ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive Potter ?!?

-Je suis amoureux d’un idiot agressif et puceau, voilà ce qu’il m’arrive.

Rogue le regarda d’un air stupéfait, mais James resta simplement là à le regarder d’un air satisfait, du sang coulant encore de son nez et ses mains le tirant toujours vers lui par sa prise sur sa robe. Le diable résistait.

Pendant un instant, il pensa avoir réussi à se faire comprendre lorsque l’effroi et la colère disparurent petit à petit des yeux sombres.

-Salazar… Tu t’es fait avoir par une potion d’amour. Mais qui est l’abruti qui a utilisé un de mes cheveux ?

James soupira fortement, furieux envers lui-même :

-Evidemment ! J’aurais dû penser que tu sauterais de suite sur cette conclusion. Toi et tes foutus potions ! Nier ne servirait à rien, quand bien même je te dirais que depuis la seconde année je fais gouter tout ce qu’on m’offre par Peter (bien qu’il n’était pas vraiment au courant de son rôle de goûteur les deux premières années) ?

-Non, en effet. C’est tellement une évidence que ça ne sert à rien de t’écouter. Je sais que je te dégoutte Potter et que je suis la dernière personne que tu souhaiterais toucher.

-Donc, ta seule opposition à mes sentiments est le fait que tu penses que ton corps me dégoutte ? Clarifia James qui voyait s’ouvrir une possibilité alors que Rogue opinait de la tête, un peu perturbé et agacé.

-Parfait, clama James en le prenant par surprise, lui faisant un croc-en-jambe qui l’envoya s’étaler sur le banc qu’il venait de quitter.

Le gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s’installa entre ses longues jambes, les écartant de ses mains, caressant au passage l’intérieur de la cuisse sous le pantalon. Rogue semblait gelé comme un iceberg, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Tu vas devoir accepter, _Severus_ , que les gens grandissent et que seuls les idiots ne changent pas d’avis !

Ses mains étaient remontées, s’agitant à présent agilement sur la boucle de ceinture du pantalon, puis sur les boutons qui refermaient la braguette. Un petit cri inarticulé passa la bouche de Rogue et James sentit sous ses mains un tressautement traitre.

Arrivant à la barrière du caleçon, James approcha son visage très proche pour que son souffle chaud la traverse, mutin.

-Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me dégoute… Pas du tout.

Rogue émit un nouveau son horrifié lorsque les mains firent glisser l’élastique de son caleçon jusqu’à laisser découvrir son sexe, en partie réveillé. Il grossit un peu plus lorsque James souffla doucement son haleine dessus.

Le serpentard n’avait aucune honte à avoir, James bandait déjà comme un âne.

Délicatement d’abord, il laissa le bout de sa langue tracer des lignes humides le long de la verge, attentif aux réactions de Rogue qui sembla tout d’un coup avoir oublié comment on respirait. James eut un instant peur pour lui, mais alors il passa sa langue sur l’extrémité, épousant la fente du gland, son serpentard poussa un gémissement de plaisir, envoyant ses hanches en avant sans même pouvoir contrôler ce mouvement instinctif. Souriant contre son pénis et caressant sa joue dessus, James décida d’y aller franco.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait une fellation. Il avait déjà essayé les hommes. Deux fois. Un garçon durant les vacances, Sirius et lui avaient eu un pari à ce sujet, les obligeant tous les deux à se faire « déniaiser » par derrière. Puis un ainé à Poudlard, c’était ce dernier qui avait pris le temps de lui apprendre quelques trucs, bien que James était alors persuadé qu’il n’aurait jamais à avoir besoin de savoir sucer correctement un mec.

Comme quoi… Comme le disait souvent son père, il n’y avait pas de sot savoir…

Il passa la largeur de sa langue sous le sexe, taquinant les veines épaisses qui gonflaient, avant de refermer ses lèvres autour de la hampe.

-Non… Potter… Couina Severus en rejetant la tête en arrière, sa main voletant entre les mèches désordonnées de James et les mains qui retenaient ses cuisses, comme n’arrivant pas à décider s’il devait l’encourager ou le repousser.

James commença alors à émettre des sons de contentement qui vibrèrent du fond de sa gorge, tout autour du membre qu’il avait en bouche et cela sembla finalement convaincre Severus du bien-fondé de la chose. Ses doigts vinrent s’enrouler autour des cheveux dans sa nuque pour le guider inconsciemment dans le rythme qui lui apportait le plus de satisfaction.

Le gryffondor jouissait pour sa part de le voir complétement abandonné aux sensations qu’il lui apportait. Il n’y avait plus mépris, méfiance ou colère forçant les traits de son visage, mais à nouveau cette étincelle de vulnérabilité au fond de ses yeux sombres, semblant le supplier de ne pas le briser définitivement. Elle était accompagnée cette fois-ci par une lueur d’espoir et de joie vive.

Cela rassura James plus qu’il ne voulait se l’admettre.

Parce que même si Severus allait le pulvériser une fois ses esprits repris, James saurait qu’il avait aimé ça et que son inimitié n’était pas assez forte pour que tout idée de lui lui faisant des trucs intimes soit écartée sur le champ. Apparemment James était un partenaire potentiel et il savait qu’il allait devoir travailler dur pour devenir plus que ça et peut être même chasser l’image de Lily du cœur du serpentard.

Caresser là où il avait frappé.

Sourire là où il avait menacé.

Soutenir là où il l’avait enfoncé.

Severus arriva très rapidement à l’apogée de son plaisir et se libéra dans la gorge de James qui se força à avaler sans grimacer, même si ce n’était vraiment pas quelque chose qu’il aimait faire.

Mais bon, ça allait avec le truc « tu me dégoutes pas ». Mais bordel, pourquoi le sperme avait-il un gout et une texture aussi dégueulasse ?!? On pouvait pas inventer un sort qui lui donnerait un gout de fraise des bois ?!? Ou de crumble ?

Apparemment ses talents d’acteurs n’étaient pas aussi bons qu’il l’avait pensé puisqu’il entendit Severus soupirer longuement en le fixant, l’air un peu dépressif.

-Fallait pas te forcer tu sais. 

Une main essuyant sa bouche, James maugréa dans son bras. Puis :

-Si tu veux me frapper, c’est maintenant ou jamais.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas immédiatement, se relevant et refermant son pantalon d’un air incroyablement digne pour le contexte.

-Non. D’abord on va à l’infirmerie voir si on peut te désenvouter. Et là, et seulement là, je déciderais si je dois te frapper ou pas.

James fut fatigué de devoir argumenter sur sa sincérité et hocha la tête, résigné, se levant à son tour pour le suivre. Restait à savoir quelle serait la condition choisie pour le frapper. James était persuadé qu’il le ferait en apprenant qu’il n’était pas sous l’influence d’une potion.

Pourtant, quand le verdict tomba, Severus fut étonnement calme, fixant un point devant lui d’un air songeur, avant de remercier l’infirmière et de partir sans un mot et sans un regard pour James.

Quand il lui adressa la parole après cet évènement, ce fut pour lui demander à quel point il était sadique pour obliger Peter à gouter tout ce qui devait passer dans sa bouche.

Ce à quoi James se fendit d’un sourire malicieux :

-Pas tout.

Et après une ou deux minutes à saisir l’allusion, les joues de Severus prirent une étonnante teinte rouge et il s’éloigna dare-dare comme si ses robes avaient pris feu sous les rires intérieurs de James.

Il regretta finalement que soit venu le temps des grandes vacances.

Kara ni natta koohii nagesutete  
J’ai jeté mon café vide

Yami ni ouwareta sora wo mita  
Et j’ai regardé le ciel obscurcit par les ténèbres

Ima no boku wa nani wo shiteru ?  
Que dois-je faire maintenant?

Soresura wakaranai  
Même pour ça je ne trouve pas de réponse !

Mou nannimo wakaranai  
Ça suffit, je ne comprends plus rien !

**1978**

James tenait à la main son diplôme, fendant la foule d’étudiants qui se félicitaient les uns les autres d’avoir fini leurs études. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à s’extirper de son propre groupe et de sa petite amie, mais il était trop déterminé pour se laisser détourner de la mission qu’il s’était donné.

C’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’IL le verrait, et bien évidemment, il ne s’était pas contenté de rester avec les gens de sa maison. Non, Monsieur s’était bien évidemment éloigné il ne savait où dans le parc pour jouir de sa solitude bien aimée !

Il évita adroitement le professeur McGonagall qui venait dans sa direction pour féliciter son joueur fétiche et s’éclipsa derrière un coin du bâtiment pour enfiler sa cape d’invisibilité. Il récupéra ensuite la Carte qu’il avait cachée dans une de ses poches et s’attela à repérer l’étiquette de Severus dessus. Ce dernier se trouvait étrangement près du terrain d’entrainement au vol et James ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre.

Sa silhouette se détacha finalement entre les eaux scintillantes du lac et l’herbe verte et grasse qui poussait sur ces terres. Caché par son invisibilité, James s’arrêta un temps à quelques mètres de lui pour admirer sa longue silhouette fine et anguleuse, droite et solide malgré le fait qu’elle soit battue par le vent.

-Tu te souviens de notre premier cours de vol en balais, James ? Demanda soudainement Severus sans pourtant regarder dans sa direction.

James savait cependant que sa présence était connue. Il écarta les pans de la cape d’un geste souple.

-Oui. Je t’ai fait un croche-pied exprès pour que tu rates ton décollage. Tu es tombé sur le nez et tout le monde a ri de ton infortune…. A part Lily qui est venu s’assurer que tu allais bien.

James avait appris à parler de ses mauvais coups sans s’en réjouir ou exprimer de la pitié et du regret. Le jeune homme en noir détestait absolument ces deux comportements. C’était donc d’une voix douce et presque nostalgique qu’il raconta l’anecdote.

-Oui. Avant ça tu n’étais pas vraiment dans mon esprit. C’est à peine si je t’avais remarqué… Mais à ce moment-là, je t’ais purement détesté… Mais c’était le genre de sentiment qui arrive brusquement et passe aussi vite. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que tu allais tout faire pour ruiner toute mes chances de devenir quelqu’un d’estimé à Poudlard. Et je me souviens que mon regard t’as suivi dans les airs durant toute la séance. Tu étais le meilleur, indubitablement. Tu avais une aisance que certains n’ont toujours pas… Et tu avais l’air tellement heureux. Ma colère est passée et je t’ai trouvé vraiment mignon… Comme je trouvais adorablement mignonne Lily quand elle utilisait sa magie petite pour s’envoler de la balançoire. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme à ce moment-là j’ai regretté de ne pas être un Gryffondor pour pouvoir vivre avec vous deux… 

Son regard s’assombrit tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient comme il le faisait quand il pensait à des choses sombres. Severus ne se confiait pas souvent. Rarement en fait. James n’avait jamais réussi à lui faire cracher quoique ce soit au sujet de ses parents par exemple ou sur son enfance.

-« Gryffondor », « Serpentard », tout ça n’a plus de sens maintenant que nous quittons Poudlard, répliqua James. C’est comme de stupides signes astrologiques : ce n’est pas parce qu’un tel est poisson qu’il doit absolument rester avec les autres poissons et ne pas se lier avec un gémeau. Tout comme ce n’est PAS parce que tu étais à serpentard, que tu dois forcement aller te joindre à cet immonde criminel !

-Ce n’est PAS en rapport avec ma maison, le coupa vivement son interlocuteur. Ca a juste aidé. Je ne sais pas quelles illusions tu te fais sur moi Potter, mais je ne fais que suivre mes idéaux. Ce que je désire, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut me l’offrir. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne le connais pas. Si tu pouvais le voir, toi aussi tu serais…

-J’en doute fortement. Et je n’arrive pas à te croire. Cet homme milite pour rabaisser toute personne ayant du sang moldu à une place d’êtres inferieurs… Bordel… Lily a été ta meilleure amie ! Elle est probablement la seule personne au monde que tu n’as jamais considéré comme t’étant inferieure !

Severus lui jeta un regard impénétrable sans lui répondre. Mais ses poings crispés étaient révélateurs de la tempête qui faisait surement rage au fond de lui. Il n’avait certainement pas digéré ce qu’il s’était passé avec Lily.

Et c’était compréhensible. James était avec Lily… Et Severus était tout seul.

Mais c’était aussi de sa faute.

-Tu pourrais être avec nous si tu le voulais Severus. Avec moi ou avec elle s’il le faut. Aucun de nous ne te rejettera. Si je suis avec Lily, c’est juste parce que tu as sauté sur la première conclusion qui te venais et que tu m’as rejeté sans te préoccuper de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que tu aimes souffrir comme un putain de masochiste ou parce que tu es un lâche qui a pris la première sortie de secours visible pour ne pas avoir à affronter notre couple…

-PARDON ?!? S’offusqua Severus qui perdit enfin son masque d’adulte-pas-atteint-par-ce-qu’on-lui-dit. JE suis un lâche ?!? QUI a toujours refusé de dire à ses amis qu’on était ensemble comme s’il avait honte de moi !?! C’est bien toi !

-Oui et bien c’était très con ! Admit James. Mais si c’est ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à aller sur le champ hurler à toute notre promotion que j’ai couché avec toi et que je t’aime ! Je peux le faire nu même si ça a le moindre pouvoir de réussir à te faire te remettre avec moi !

Il sentit avec rage ses yeux s’embuer et chassa férocement les embryons de larmes de ses avant-bras pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau Severus et lui transmettre au mieux ses sentiments :

-C’est la vérité : Je t’aime toujours. Et je suis prêt à tout faire, jusqu’à te supplier, pour t’empêcher de porter cette horrible marque au bras. Pour empêcher cet homme de te transformer en monstre et faire de toi son esclave.

Les traits de Severus s’étaient à nouveau lissés et il poussa un profond soupir fatigué.

-Tout cela est ridicule. Notre histoire… c’est que des trucs de gamins, sans importance.

-Sans importance ?!?

-Oui. Il y a bien plus important. Notre monde. Notre place à tous les deux dans ce Monde. On peut décider de devenir des sorciers sans envergures, comme le deviendrons la majorité de notre promotion, comme tu le deviendras à te préoccuper de choses aussi futiles que l’amour ou le quidditch, ou alors on peut sortir de la masse des moutons et se réaliser dans toute notre grandeur avec à la clef la gloire et le pouvoir. J’ai peur que tu n’ais une vision déformé par la Gazette, et sans doute aussi par notre excentrique et utopique directeur que tu écoutes beaucoup trop à mon avis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas un monstre ou un criminel, c’est un puissant sorcier dont la magie surpasse même celle de ton Dumbledore et dont le savoir est si grand qu’il ne semble avoir aucune limite. Il ne se comporte pas mal avec nous… Au contraire. Il est comme… Il est comme un père. Il nous guide vers le meilleur chemin.

James ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cela semblait si tard pour Severus. Voldemort semblait l’avoir déjà complétement fasciné.

-Et tu tacherais tes mains de sang s’il te le demandait ?

Severus mit un temps infini à répondre à une question qui n’aurait définitivement pas dû en demander autant.

-Oui.

Le mot sortit, laconique et acéré comme les bords tranchants d’un caillou.

-N’importe qui ? Des anciens amis ? De la famille ? DES ENFANTS ?!?

James déglutit douloureusement tellement sa gorge était serrée.

-S’il le faut.

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, horrifié et une partie de lui espéra ardemment qu’il disait cela uniquement parce qu’il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Les mangemorts avaient déjà assassinés des familles entières. La propre cousine de Sirius avait été reconnue sur les lieux d’un de ces massacres et son ami savait que son propre père participait aussi à sa façon aux exactions de ce groupe.

Mais lui n’arrivait pas à penser que l’homme qui s’était donné entre ses bras, doux et à l’intelligence acéré, puisse un jour tuer quelqu’un de sang-froid.

D’ailleurs l’homme en question était en train de lui sourire timidement, essayant d’affecter un air rassurant :

-Tu sais… Je ne suis pas contre… nous deux. Nous pourrions être ensemble James. Tu possèdes un immense potentiel qui ne saurait qu’être gâché, lissé, si tu décides d’intégrer la société actuelle. Nous pourrions nous battre tous les deux, côte à côte. J’ai parlé de toi au Seigneur et il est très intéressé par l’idée de te rencontrer. Si tu Lui laissais une chance… Je suis sûr que tu comprendrais de quoi je parle ! 

James en resta un instant bouche bée : Vaillant Godric et Saint Merlin, voilà qu’il était en train d’essayer de le recruter ! Et si une partie de lui, son cœur, était tentée, lui susurrant qu’après tout… Mais son amour propre, lui, hurlait à l’insulte ! Comment Severus pouvait croire un instant qu’il pourrait avoir les mêmes valeurs que cette bande de sorciers dégénérés et racistes ? Sa petite amie actuelle était une née moldu, l’un de ses amis était même un loup garou ! Et l’impossible homme qu’il aimait était un sang-mêlé ! Et puis l’amour et le quidditch n’étaient PAS des choses sans importances !

-Alors pour toi Severus, nous naissons et vivons pour être admirés et observer les autres du haut de notre piédestal ? C’est donc ça ta conception du bonheur ? Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire qu’elle pue ta conception… Et je suis certain que tout là-haut, tout ce que tu découvriras, c’est que tu es seul et que rien ne te fait plus sourire.

Evidemment, le visage de Severus s’assombrit et James sentit qu’il s’éloignait à des kilomètres de lui.

-C’est donc toute la réponse que je recevrais ?

-Même si je suis avec toi là-haut, je suis sûr que nous ne nous suffirons pas. Je préfère une vie « insignifiante » comme tu dis, où je ne suis personne, mais où je suis entouré des gens que j’aime, à m’adonner à des activités qui me rendent heureux… Comme aimer… Ou comme tu me l’a si bien fait remarquer tout à l’heure : comme voler. Tu n’es pas tombé amoureux de moi parce que j’étais puissant, Sev’ et tu le sais très bien.

Le serpentard secoua la tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. 

James continua :

-Tu te souviens ? Je t’avais posé cette question en hiver : « Pourquoi sommes-nous sur Terre ? ». Sur le moment tu t’es moqué de moi, je ne pensais pas que c’était parce que te poser ce genre de question te faisais peur. Tu es facilement le genre de personne à répondre : « Nous sommes sur Terre pour souffrir. ». Ne me contredis pas, c’est ce que tu portes sur ta tronche tous les jours à te porter un espèce de fardeau invisible comme un boulet de prisonnier ! Ca ne devrait donc même pas m’étonner que tu sois fasciné par une forme de magie qui en vient même à blesser son pratiquant. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je me suis longtemps posé cette question, doutant du sens de mon existence propre, doutant avoir même une personnalité propre. Cette impression d’être une poupée là pour satisfaire les envies des personnes m’entourant. C’est à cause de mes parents, je le sais. Mais tu vois, les choses ont changés pour moi depuis l’année dernière. Quand Rémus t’a attaqué… C’est comme si quelque chose s’était brisé en moi et j’ai commencé à me rebeller contre les attentes des autres. Toi : tu étais ma bénédiction. A tes côtés, je pouvais enfin me découvrir. Si je ne voulais pas en parler à mes amis, c’est parce que j’avais peur qu’ils m’influencent encore. Parfois je comprends pourquoi tu aimes être seul : les gens sont comme des chaines. N’existons-nous qu’à travers leurs regards ? Ta réussite à toi, qui la jugera, sinon les autres ? Moi j’ai trouvé ma réponse : Je suis sur Terre parce que je le suis et j’ai bien l’intention de profiter de mon temps imparti pour être heureux. Pour rire. Sourire. Sentir mon cœur battre à la chamade de joie. Peu importe si je suis cireur de baguette ou un petit employer insignifiant du Ministère… Je ne vais pas laisser les autres juger de la qualité de mon bonheur, et certainement pas par ma place dans la société. Ou par le contenu de mon compte en banque, par mes possessions, ma popularité ou le lieu de mes vacances. C’est pourquoi je n’en ferais qu’à ma tête, comme je l’ai toujours fait, et que j’irais contre tes propres désirs Severus. Je crois que je suis bel et bien un égoïste, et ça me convient. Je te sauverais te ta propre folie. Si tu vas le rejoindre, je mettrais toute mon ardeur à le combattre pour pouvoir te ramener. Je préfère encore te savoir à Azkaban par ma faute qu’en train de te détruire de l’intérieur… Et de tuer MON Severus Rogue, celui qui connait le poids de la souffrance, celui qui a l’un des esprits les plus caustique que j’ai eu l’occasion de rencontrer, celui qui peut transformer n’importe quel ensemble d’éléments gluants en une merveille de magie, de couleur et de gout, l’un des meilleurs et des plus digne duelliste que je connais… Celui qui cache tant de douceur, de passion et de compréhension derrière son armure… Celui que j’aime.

James était déterminé. Severus le savait. C’était la croisée des chemins et tous deux allaient prendre une route opposée qui les amèneraient fatalement à se rencontrer de nouveau. Mais ils auraient tous les deux changés. Fatalement.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour annoncer qu’il l’avait bien entendu et qu’il prenait note de sa déclaration de guerre.

-Alors je te tuerais.

-En seras-tu seulement capable.

Ce n’était pas une question. C’était une prédiction. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Soshite kimi wa boku wo waraunda  
Et tu te moques de moi

Paradichlorobenzene

Soshite boku wa kimi wo tsukitobasu  
Et je te repousse

Paradichlorobenzene

Boku ga tadashiku kimi wa chigau  
Je suis authentique et tu te trompes

Paradichlorobenzene

**1977 – 7eme année**

James broyait du noir devant ses corn flakes tout ramolli par le lait. Oui, ça lui arrivait. Et non : il n’avait pas ses règles, comme s’amusait perversement à le prétendre Sirius.

-Laisse le tranquille ‘Rius, marmonna distraitement Rémus derrière son livre de révision des ASPICs.

Ah ! Enfin un qui le comprenait ! James le regarda avec des yeux pleins de remerciements même si son ami ne le voyait pas, trop concentré sur son manuel.

-Quoi ?!? Pardon Moony, je t’entends pas, singea exagérément le brun en tendant l’oreille vers le châtain : il y a comme une interférence avec le pavé incroyablement lourd et ennuyeux qui nous empêche de voir ton visage depuis presque un mois !

Le loup garou abaissa son livre, un sourcil levé avec perplexité.

-Il n’est pas SI ennuyeux tu sais.

-OK, on sait que tu tiens à avoir de bons résultats avec ton problème de fourrure et tout ça, mais tu pourrais AU MOINS prendre ton petit déjeuner en compagnie d’êtres humains capable de tenir une discussion. SURTOUT lorsque James décide d’avoir une phase de dérèglement hormonal… 

James s’empara de sa gazette du sorcier encore roulée pour le frapper derrière la tête.

-HEY ! Râla Sirius avant d’essayer d’attraper le journal pour lui rendre la pareille.

S’ensuivit alors une dispute puérile où les deux jeune hommes tentèrent, et l’un d’enfoncer une cuillère remplie de céréales molles dans les narines de l’autre, et ce dernier de recoiffer à la confiture de fraise les cheveux qui lui faisaient face.

-« Etres humains capable de tenir une discussion… » Songea rêveusement Rémus alors que Peter venait les rejoindre avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Où tu étais ? Demanda alors le sage de la bande en décidant d’ignorer les deux gamins.

Peter fit la moue en silence, se contentant d’attraper plusieurs toasts, puis de grimacer en voyant le sort réservé à la confiture de fraise.

-Je me baladais juste, finit-il par répondre, s’attirant un regard suspicieux de son ami.

-J’espère que tu n’as pas encore utilisé ton autre toi pour aller là où tu ne devrais pas être… (Puis devant l’air à peine coupable de Peter) Pete ! Imagine que tu te fasses prendre et qu’on découvre ce que vous êtes ! On vous surveillera, et d’abord on vous punira, et puis vous ne pourrez plus venir avec moi là où tu sais ! Et le professeur Dumbledore sera horriblement déçu par moi parce…

-Eh ! Eh ! Du calme Rémus ! Te fais pas tout de suite un scenario avec début et dénouement final ! L’arrêta Peter. Je suis EXTREMEMENT prudent. Et ce serait trop bête de ne pas profiter de mes capacités pour fouiner un peu et en profiter… (un sourire à la fois rêveur et grivois étendit ses lèvres alors qu’il donnait un coup de coude entendu à son voisin) Si tu savais tout ce qu’on peut voir quand on peut monter dans le dortoir des filles… Dis, ils se disputent à propos de quoi ces deux-là ?

Rémus sembla avoir envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Il était entouré de deux gamins et d’un voyeur… Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ???

-…Des dérèglements hormonaux de James… Consentit-il à répondre quand même.

-Hein ?!?

Brutalement James cessa de remuer sa cuillère pleine de céréales dans tous les sens et tenta de se remodeler un masque de sérieux tout en cherchant néanmoins à éviter de se retrouver dégoulinant de confiture rouge.

Un œil avisé aurait remarqué que cela correspondait exactement au moment où son regard s’était fixé sur Severus Rogue qui venait d’entrer dans la grande salle. Mais malheureusement pour les yeux avisés, cela tomba aussi sur le moment où la préfète-en-chef, Lily Evans, remonta les tables dans leur direction.

C’est donc ce que nota Rémus, ratant la donnée serpentarde de l’autre côté de la pièce, et trop occupé à regarder la jeune femme qui approchait, se demandant ce qu’elle leur voulait, il loupa aussi l’échange de regard entre les deux amants, remplis de requêtes silencieuses, de « Aime-moi » et de « Maudit Gryffondor, laisse-moi y réfléchir en paix sans venir m’inonder de tes phéromones. ».

Quant à Sirius, il pestait en cherchant sa baguette pour s’essuyer, car finalement le pot de confiture avait atterrit sur son uniforme. Peter arrangea son problème avant de se rembrunir car lui aussi venait de voir Lily. Et leurs relations n’étaient pas vraiment des plus cordiales.

-Salut les garçons ! Claironna joyeusement la jeune femme en s’arrêtant devant eux.

-Ey Préf’ ! Marmonna Sirius.

-Bonjour Lily, fit aimablement Rémus avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Evans, lâcha Peter, le regard fuyant, revenant à son repas.

-Bien le bonjour ma petite fleur d’amour ! Badina James comme à son habitude.

Elle leur adressa un sourire radieux, du moins à Rémus et à James, restant d’ailleurs un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le regard de ce dernier, avant d’adresser un sourire un peu forcé aux deux autres, et de revenir assez rapidement sur la personne qui semblait le plus l’intéresser.

-Euh… James… Commença-t-elle alors en enroulant nerveusement le bout de sa cravate entre ses doigts. Je me demandais… Si par hasard tu serais intéressé… Il y a cette sortie à Pré au Lard… Et évidemment je devrais surveiller un peu… Mais cela ne nous empêcherait pas de discuter pour faire plus ample connaissance… Que tous les deux…

Ne pouvant plus tenir son regard apparemment, elle baissa les yeux, rougissant sans doute plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

Lily Evans lui proposait ni plus ni moins de sortir avec elle.

Sirius tapa d’excitation sur son épaule, et tout autour de lui des gryffondors, des poufsouffles et des serdaigles poussèrent de grands cris de joie ou sifflaient. Tout le monde connaissait les péripéties amoureuses du joueur vedette de la maison rouge et or (du moins les officielles) et tout le monde, hormis quelques demoiselles ayant encore des illusions, attendait avec impatience que la rouquine lui tombe dans les bras. Désespérait même. Mais James resta un instant de marbre, à fixer Lily, interdit. Une partie de lui se demandant sérieusement s’il n’y avait pas un piège quelque part… Parce qu’après plusieurs année à la poursuivre avec assiduité, tout d’un coup la voilà qui venait elle-même proposer la chose, quand lui-même avait cessé d’y croire.

Et tentait d’engager un truc sérieux avec quelqu’un d’autre. 

*Merde.*

Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots.

Il y avait Lily, franche, belle et lumineuse, qu’il avait toujours voulue. Qu’il voulait toujours du reste. Avec elle il n’y avait pas d’inconnu, tout le monde les accepterait, il pourrait former une famille au grand jour et avoir des enfants. Ils se disputeraient de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais Lily saurait le raisonner et calmer le jeu. Ils seraient tous les deux un couple harmonieux…

Et il y avait Severus, secret, à la beauté sombre, contestée et au tempérament cynique. Lui aussi il l’avait toujours voulu, sans même le savoir. Et il le voulait toujours. Avec lui, tout serait difficile, chaque jour une épreuve, chaque jour leur couple sera à justifier à ses proches et ils ne seraient probablement jamais considéré par les autres comme une famille, quand bien même ils adopteraient un enfant. Ils se disputeraient tous les jours, et finiraient chacune de celles-ci en se faisant sauvagement l’amour… Ils seraient tous les deux un couple ardent…

Mais si Lily semblait plutôt décidée, Severus avait décrété que ses stupides idéaux et ambitions étaient peut être plus importants… Alors qu’est-ce qu’il gagnerait à rejeter une idylle assurée pour une chimère ?

James était complètement perdu en cet instant.

-Qu’est ce qui a changé ? Demanda-t-il doucement, espérant qu’elle arriverait à l’entendre au milieu du chahut de ses camarades.

-Eh bien… Toi, souffla Lily embarrassée par les réactions des autres. Tu sembles avoir changé cette année. Tu es… Différent. Plus mature…

Rémus renifla à cette assertion, songeant certainement à sa bagarre quelques minutes plus tôt.

-… Et puis j’ai vu que tu te comportais même correctement avec Severus…

James blanchit brutalement. Pas parce que Sirius se moquait tout d’un coup de lui, mais parce que ce qu’elle venait de dire n’arrangeait pas du tout son affaire. La vérité c’était que ce n’était pas pour elle, ou même pour lui-même qu’il était devenu plus mûr. C’était Severus qui l’avait transformé. C’était lui qui l’avait obligé à douter sur ce qui l’entourait et lui avait fait se poser les bonnes questions. C’était parce que le serpentard semblait déjà tellement adulte que James avait voulu se mettre au diapason.

L’homme qu’aimait à présent Lily ETAIT l’œuvre de Severus.

Se reconnectant aux évènements, James s’aperçut tout d’un coup de la présence de l’objet de ses pensées à portée d’oreille. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il s’était glissé discrètement près d’eux pour les espionner. Apparemment il avait tout entendu car même si son visage restait de marbre, ses yeux sombres semblaient bruler de la flamme de la trahison.

Il se détourna brusquement et James se leva de sa chaise, surprenant tout le monde. Il n’avait qu’une envie : poursuivre le serpentard offusqué, mais il ne pouvait pas planter Lily là après sa demande. Ce serait vraiment cruel de sa part.

Et puis ce n’était qu’un rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait tromper Severus.

Il lui prit les mains et força un sourire sur ses lèvres malgré l’urgence qu’il ressentait :

-Je serais ravi de t’accompagner Lily. Tu n’auras qu’à me dire où et quand tu veux qu’on se retrouve. Par contre, pardonne-moi, je viens soudainement de me rappeler que j’ai une chose urgente à faire !

-Ouais, hurler de joie sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard, proposa Sirius derrière.

*Si seulement* Pensa James *Non, je vais devoir régler une crise de jalousie de mon copain. Carrément moins fun.*

-Euh… Pas de problème. Je te dirais ça. Merci, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire, mais déjà il lui échappait en courant vers les grandes portes.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Severus pouvait déjà être à l’autre bout du château.

Ou tout simplement en train de se soutenir, tête contre mur, dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

James plissa les yeux en l’apercevant de loin, se disant que c’était très peu Roguesque de sa part, cette façon de se mettre en spectacle.

-Severus ?

Celui-ci se crispa, mais ne se tourna pas dans sa direction.

-Laisse-moi, cracha-t-il sèchement.

-Non, je…

James s’approcha assez afin de poser une main sur son épaule et le faire pivoter vers lui, mais Severus sursauta et cassa sa poigne en se tournant vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui descendaient vers les sous-sols.

-Tu n’as pas compris Potter ? Je t’ai demandé de me laisser tranquille !

James fit la moue en l’entendant l’appeler par son nom. C’était pourtant quelque chose qu’il faisait de moins en moins, et surtout plus de cette façon… Plus comme s’il s’agissait d’une insulte.

-Je crois que tu n’as pas très bien compris ce qui s’est passé dans la Grande Salle. D’ailleurs si tu arrêtais de fouiner…

Le serpentard le coupa d’un bref éclat de rire rauque, qui était à peu près TOUT sauf joyeux. En général, c’était le genre de son qui sortait de votre bouche avant que vous vous mettiez à fondre en pleurs. Le rire de « Merde, ma vie est trop pourrie ». James en grimaça d’avance.

-Si je n’ai pas bien compris ?! J’ai très bien compris au contraire ! Te servir de moi pour approcher Lily, ça tu vois, je n’y avais même pas pensé. Bravo Potter, ton niveau de sournoiserie vient d’atteindre des limites certainement jamais atteintes par quiconque d’humain !

La voix était cassée entre ton narquois et colère et son vis-à-vis savait qu’il aurait dû dire quelque chose assez rapidement. Mais il était totalement soufflé par l’accusation.

Severus secoua la tête, un rictus amer au coin des lèvres :

-Dire que… Je suis trop con…

-MAIS NON ! Finit par réagir James, sa juste indignation venant lui donner le souffle nécessaire. Bordel oui t’es trop con ! J’ai jamais fait ça pour approcher Lily !

-J’hallucine… En plus tu me prends pour un idiot… Ça te fait aussi plaisir que ça de me ridiculiser ? Mais c’est une énergie dépensée inutilement, je me sens déjà constamment comme un minable ! Merci à toi ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus avant de courir vers les escaliers.

-Merde ! Non !

James partit évidemment à sa suite, sachant cependant à quel point le diable pouvait être rapide quand il le voulait. Il dû presque lui sauter dessus dans les marches pour l’attraper et l’immobiliser contre le pilier central :

-Tu n’as pas le droit de décider tout seul de ce qui est ou non la vérité ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Je ne t’ai jamais menti de toute l’année ! Est-ce que tu as peur à ce point que je te dise un jour que tout cela était une farce ? Que j’affiche des photos de toi nu dans toute l’école ? Et je ne sais quoi d’autre ? Ça n’arrivera pas ! Ça n’arrivera jamais ! Mais tu ne me laisse même pas de seconde chance pour te le prouver ! Est-ce que tu me vois juste comme un monstre ?

James se mordit la lèvre. Il était à deux doigts de s’effondrer, de secouer son petit ami comme un prunier ou d’éclater en pleurs. Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais il était aussi dégouté que découragé. Relevant les yeux vers Severus, il constata que ce dernier avait l’air aussi mal que lui. Prêt à craquer.

-Par Salazar, tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais Potter ! Oui tu es un monstre ! Tu es pire que Lupin ! Lui il s’est juste contenté de faire saigner ma chair, mais toi… Toi tu me détruits de façon méthodique de l’intérieur ! Et constamment tu reconstruits… Et constamment tu recasse tout ! C’est une vraie torture sans fin !

Les lèvres serrées, James eut soudain envie de le frapper. Parce que là c’était lui qui était en train de lui faire mal. C’était si injuste ! Ce n’était pas ce qu’il faisait ! Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait eu envie de faire ! Il l’aimait ! Putain, il l’aimait juste ! Où était la torture ?!? Pourquoi ses sentiments avaient-ils mérités d’être reçus ainsi ? Il lui avait ouvert son cœur comme il ne l’avait jamais fait pour personne d’autre, il l’avait admiré, il l’avait écouté… Il avait risqué sa réputation pour lui. Il avait donné sans compter ! Et à ça il recevait un : « Non merci, c’est du poison, tu peux te le garder ! » ?!?!?!?

-Là… T’es vraiment dégueulasse Severus… Murmura-t-il, dépité.

-Alors mettons fin à tout ça. Et acceptons que tous les deux… On sait juste se faire du mal. On est toxique l’un pour l’autre… Et je sais ce que ça fait ce genre « d’amour ». Je le sais parfaitement. J’ai connu ça toute ma vie… Avec mes parents… Et j’en ai assez…

La voix était froide et sans ton, comme désincarnée, mais une larme coulait doucement sur chacune de ses joues.

-Vas rejoindre Lily. C’est pour le mieux. C’est comme ça que ça doit être. Et oublie-moi.

Comme si c’était seulement possible. James ne semblait cependant pas avoir droit au chapitre. Lui et son amour toxique venaient tous deux d’être écartés du revers de la main.

*Mon amour n’est pas toxique !* Protesta-t-il et pleura t’il intérieurement en s’écartant toutefois, le cœur brisé.

La respiration rendue difficile par la boule de chagrin qui s’était installé au fond de sa gorge, il se mit à déambuler sans destination et sans faire attention à où il allait, juste pour essayer de ne pas pleurer.

Et pourtant, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Lily. Son parfum floral venant l’entourer comme une caresse de réconfort et la chaleur de sa poitrine rayonnant contre son visage.

-Oh… Lily…

Et il fondit enfin en larmes contre elle, bruyamment, librement, sentant sa prise se refermer sur lui, douce et compatissante.

Kyomi ni tsutsumarete wa kieru  
Enveloppé par le néant, je m’estompe doucement

Boku ga kiesaru made  
Jusqu’à disparaitre totalement

Saa  
Allez !

**1981 – 31 octobre**

Une lumière verte envahit tout son univers durant un bref instant, et il sut aussitôt qu’il n’avait pas assez de recul pour lui échapper. Mais il n’avait pas peur. Pas pour lui du moins. Jamais. La mort lui avait toujours semblé être une autre belle aventure à découvrir, une de celle que tous devaient connaitre à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais Harry ! Lui il avait juste un an !

Mais hélas, il ne pouvait rien y faire. A ce moment même, il était déjà mort.

Son corps s’était effondré lourdement par terre, comme pour chercher encore à barrer le passage à la bête qui venait de pénétrer leur demeure. Et bizarrement, s’il n’arrivait tout simplement plus à bouger, il était encore conscient. D’une conscience qui semblait aussi fragile que la délicate toile d’une araignée.

L’homme en noir ne lui adressa même pas un regard et l’enjamba, le bas de sa cape venant lécher son corps comme la langue d’une hyène puante.

*Lily !* Voulut-il appeler, voulant l’encourager à sauver leur enfant à tout prix. Il invoqua aussi en son cœur Sirius et Rémus. Pas Peter… Parce que Peter était soit mort… Soit… Non, Peter DEVAIT être mort. Puis une image vint envahir toutes ses pensées. Celle d’un autre homme en noir jurant sur un fond de bosquet en fleurs.

*Severus… Tu as promis… N’oublie pas… Tu as promis pour Harry…*

C’était long. Combien de temps allait-il être conscient… Et pourquoi le Lord noir n’était toujours pas réapparu ? Est-ce que toute sa famille était pareillement morte ?

Son Harry… Son bébé… Sa plus grande réussite. Un petit bout de lui et un petit bout de tous ceux qu’il aimait.

*Ils seront là pour toi, mon fils. Lily fera de toi un petit élève modèle, Rémus t’apprendra à être réfléchi, Sirius fera tout le contraire et t’enseignera les vertus du rire et de la désobéissance, quant à Severus, si Merlin le veut, il sera à tes côtés et tu deviendras quelqu’un de tolérant qui respecte chaque être que ce monde a conçu. Grandis mon bébé, deviens un beau jeune homme, un apprenti sorcier avide d’apprendre, vas dans la maison de Poudlard qui te plaira le plus, sois-libre de devenir un joueur de quidditch ou un préfet, ou bien de ne pas l’être, et de faire le métier de ton choix, épouse la personne qui fera battre ton cœur, ou même les personnes s’il le faut… Ton Papa ne pourra en aucun cas te le reprocher. Bordel, j’aurais dû obliger Severus à m’épouser aussi, on aurait fait un superbe plan à trois, je suis sûr que j’aurais pu persuader ta maman… Enfin bref, je serais toujours fier de toi… Harry… Harry…*

Il aurait aimé avoir la chance de rejoindre sa prochaine demeure avant d’assister à ce qui allait arriver… Hélas, depuis un regard vide – car mort- il repéra les chaussures qui s’immobilisèrent sur le perron. Et si sur le moment cela ne lui évoqua rien, le son rauque provenant du fond de la gorge qu’il entendit, l’attrista énormément.

-…Non… Non…

*Severus…*

-…James…

*…Ne sois pas triste. Putain ne sois pas triste. Tu as perdu le droit d’être triste le jour où tu as refusé d’être à mes côtés sombre crétin !*

Des mains, blanches, fines, se posèrent sur ses joues, mais malheureusement il ne les sentait plus. Puis son corps entier fut agrippé et enveloppé dans la longue silhouette fine de Severus qui appuya son visage contre son cou, le souffle difficile.

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas écouté ?!?

James se sentit envahi d’une vague de tendresse alors qu’il quittait enfin son enveloppe corporelle pour se tenir non loin de là, observant leurs deux corps enlacés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l’agripper lui aussi pour lui donner le courage nécessaire. A la place il effleura d’un doigt immatériel la joue de son ancien amant.

*Je t’ai toujours aimé Severus. C’est pas grave : Je t’attendrais.*

*James…*

Il se retourna, tombant sur la forme spectrale d’une biche. Lily.

*…Nous devons y aller.* Continua-t-elle. *Il nous rejoindra lorsque son heure sera venue.*

*Tu savais ?* Demanda James alors que Severus le reposait délicatement à terre pour se précipiter dans les escaliers où, sans aucun doute, il trouverait le corps sans vie de la seule femme qu’il n’avait jamais aimé.

*Je l’ai deviné. Le destin nous a joué un vilain tour, nous aurions dû être tous les trois, mais Severus est resté seul… Et… Les cerfs ne se contentent pas d’une seule biche, n’est-ce pas ?*

La voix était taquine, James sourit d’un air rêveur.

*Tu es comme toujours si avide…* Continua Lily d’un air tendrement exaspéré.

Ceci dit, James s’avança et prit la forme de son animagus, rejoignant d’un pas noble la biche-Lily.

*Et pour Harry ?* Demanda celle-ci.

*Il ira bien. Severus le protègera et nous veillerons sur lui de loin….*

Dans l’obscurité de la maison, James se sentit partir, comme si son être tout entier se morcelait en un millions de petits morceaux susceptibles d’être emportés par le vent.

Le vent. Cela semblait être judicieux. « James le cyclone ». Désormais il hanterait chaque brin d’air, il serait dans chaque caresse qui se perdra sur la joue de Harry, dans chaque bourrasque qui jouera dans les cheveux de Severus et dans chaque rafale qui tourmentera leurs ennemis.

Et pour _toujours_ , il sera là.

Utaimashou odorimashou  
Chantons tous ensemble, dansons tous ensemble

Paradichlorobenzene

Saa waraimashou netamimashou  
Allez, rions tous ensemble, jalousons tous ensemble

Paradichlorobenzene

Boku mo kimi mo nanimokamo zenbu  
Moi, toi, tout, tout le monde

Paradichlorobenzene

Saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made  
Allez, devenons fous et dormons jusqu’à pourrir

Saa !  
C’est parti !

**1980 – Godric Hollow**

-Severus… Je t’aime.

L’homme le regarda avec une expression que James reconnut comme de la frustration.

-Et moi je te déteste.

Le silence douloureux qui s’installa fut brisé par Harry qui commença à se trémousser dans les bras de James, tendant une main vers un papillon qui voletait sur le massif de fleur. Il fourra son poing dans sa bouche lorsqu’il remarqua que les deux hommes avaient fixés leurs regards sur lui.

-C’est Harry, le présenta James. Il est mignon, n’est-ce pas ?

Severus crispa le nez de dégout et roula rapidement des yeux.

-Ne ment pas, tu le trouves forcement mignon : Il est le mélange des deux personnes que tu aimes. A moins que tu n’admettes toi-même avoir un gout déplorable, continua James en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Potter. Je sais que c’est dur pour toi, mais essaie de rester un peu sérieux. La situation est…

-Je ne m’inquiète pas trop de ce qui pourrait m’arriver, le coupa James qui échangea un regard avec Harry. Mais ce n’est pas le cas pour lui, mon petit bébé. Il est ce qui est le plus précieux à mes yeux…

-Alors cachez-vous. Essayez de vous faire oublier un temps. Par pitié.

-Tu as l’air si désespéré Severus… Qu’en est-il du « Je te tuerais » ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à me protéger, moi et ma famille, au risque de déplaire à ton précieux et merveilleux Maître ?

Le rictus moqueur au coin de ses lèvres ne trompa pas l’ancien serpentard qui s’assombrit plus, si seulement c’était possible.

-Si tu cherches à prouver quelque chose Potter… Eh bien tu n’as qu’à considérer que tu as gagné. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi ou pour chercher qui avait tort ou raison…

Il semblait si abattu et fatigué que James ne se sentit pas de le torturer plus. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui semblait avoir besoin d’une protection en ce moment, c’était moins lui que Severus. Si seulement ce dernier voulait bien accepter un peu d’aide… Quelqu’un s’inquiétait-il pour lui là où il vivait ? Quelqu’un s’assurait-il de sa santé ? Quelqu’un serait-il là pour lui ou serait-il un jour enterré sans personne pour le regretter, dans l’indifférence la plus complète ? 

Harry entoura son cou de ses bras et plongea son visage dans son épaule avec un bâillement. James considéra en un instant une idée.

-Si j’accepte de me faire discret, commença James. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

Severus plissa les yeux avec méfiance :

-Je ne rejoindrais pas vos rangs.

-Pas ça. J’avais compris que t’étais une tête de mule. Mais j’aimerais que tu promettes, si jamais il m’arrive quelque chose, de protéger Lily et Harry. Je sais que ça risquerait d’être difficile avec ton allégeance, mais je te fais confiance pour y arriver.

-C’est un poids très lourd que tu poses là sur mes épaules, lui fit-il remarquer avec un peu de colère.

-Eh bien… Ça devrait t’encourager à rester en vie.

Il lui adressa un regard triomphant et Severus ferma avec douleur ses yeux.

-Tu as toujours été un tel…

Il ne sembla pas trouver le mot pour le définir puisque la phrase resta en suspens.

-Je le ferais, finit-il par dire à la place. Mais toi aussi assure-toi de tenir ta promesse.

James n’eut pas la possibilité de lui répondre.

Severus avait déjà disparu.

C’était la dernière fois qu’ils se parlaient.

**-Fin de Paradichlorobenzene-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, l’histoire de James est terminée… Plus ou moins. Si j’en ai l’occasion, j’écrirais aussi la « réponse » de Severus et celle de Lily a cette histoire. On verra bien. Sinon que dire… Les évènements du début et de la fin, n’ont pas de rapport avec la Prophétie. Severus l’entendra quelques temps après et rapportera le morceau entendu à Voldemort sans se douter un instant que cela concentrerait l’attention de ce dernier sur les Potter. Sabotant sa propre tentative de les mettre en sureté. Ballot.   
> Bref, j’espère que cette histoire vous aura donné quelques interrogations, le passé peut être si intéressant à décortiquer ! Et vous aura distrait (argh la conjugaison de ce verbe !) aussi ! Merci à tous et à la prochaine fois !

**Author's Note:**

> C’est peut-être un peu bizarre…. J’espère que les sauts dans le temps ne vous ont pas trop perturbés. Avant de vouloir écrire cette histoire je ne me serais jamais intéressé à James qui est à mes yeux le genre de personne que je déteste le plus. Je me sens beaucoup plus de connexion avec Rogue. Mais j’ai trouvé un compromis et j’en suis plutôt satisfaite. Concernant le titre, « Paradichlorobenzene » est une substance chimique hautement toxique et cancérogène : faite la relation avec le couple James/Severus et vous aurez compris !


End file.
